


X1 oneshots

by tharsikadr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluffyfest, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharsikadr/pseuds/tharsikadr





	1. First Date (Han Seungwoo)

“What do you mean he’s not there yet???” Your friends voice echoed through the phone causing you to wince. “Oh my god this is the last time I set up my friends with my stupid cousins friends.” Kellie ranted with a sigh. 

“Should I just leave?” You asked looking around hoping you’d spot the person you were supposed to meet. You didn’t know how he looked like, just that the guy would be wearing a red jacket and his name, Seungwoo. You had been waiting at the cafe for about 30 minutes. You had arrived 10 minutes earlier but he was late for 20 minutes now.

“No wait…YAH HEO CHAN!” You giggled slightly listening to her rant all over chasing her cousin and asking where your date was. Heo Chan was yelling that her date was arriving soon and asking Kellie to stop hitting him. 

“Its fine, I’ll just wait it out.” You shut the call quickly and looked at the menu deciding you were going to order whatever to treat yourself. As you were about to get up and order at the counter, a broad chest stood in your way. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” You looked up when the voice spoke and glared. 

“You should be.Here.” You pushed the menu at him and pointed. “I want a matcha latte and the red velvet.Since you were late, you can pay for it.” She said looking up when he smirked. 

“Feisty little thing aren’t you?” Finally looking at him, you noticed he was way taller than you when he stood up straight and that he looked very…statuesque. Yeap that was the word. Seungwoo noticing your dazed face, smirked even more. He bent closer to your face causing you to snap out of it and step back. “Sit, I’ll go get your latte and cake, princess.” 

Bristling at the nickname, you were about to say something but he had walked to the counter. You huffed before sitting down. The nerve of that man. He came back and chuckled at your pouty face. 

“Princess, don’t pout if you don’t want a kiss” Taking his seat, he leaned back and watched you puff out angrily. 

“That’s not my name and you know it, Seungwoo-sshi.” 

“Seungwoo-sshi? Aren’t you supposed to call me oppa?You're two years younger than me.” He crossed his arms leaning back.

“What? Oppa?” 

“Not oppa, then how about…jagi or yeobo?” He said nonchalantly. 

“Are you crazy?” You asked with wide eyes. He was about to reply when the waiter brought over your order. 

“Here’s your americano.” Passing it to seungwoo. “And for the beautiful lady, a matcha latte and cake.” Placing the stuff in front of you with a smile. You noted there was a cupcake there as well. Looking at Seungwoo in confusion, you were about to ask him when the waiter cut you off. “I gave you our famous baby velvet cupcake as well. Thought you’d like it.” He winked at you. You knew then the waiter was flirting because he did seem overtly friendly from the beginning. But before you could say anything, Seungwoo cleared his throat. Both you and the waiter looked at him, as he removed his jacket, showcasing a low cut white shirt that showed of his tattoo. He looked at the waiter and raised an eyebrow but apparently that was all it took cause the waiter immediately excused himself.

“Should have asked him to take the bloody cupcake away.” Seungwoo mumbled. 

“It’s fine.” You said. “I could have handled that myself.” 

“Yeah? He was practically giving you bedroom eyes.” Seungwoo said with his lips thinned.

“No he was not! And why? Are you jealous?” You challenged him with a smirk.

“Yeah I am.” Seungwoo said point blank. “I mean what guy can’t see that a girl is out with a guy, that he flirts right in front of him?” Seungwoo looked back at the waiter at the counter who was looking anywhere but at their table. 

“Well you were late.” You crossed your arms. 

“Yeah I know. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Seungwoo leaned closer towards you. Unable to take his beautiful eyes, you huffed and looked away, but he grabbed your chin softly and pulled your face back to his. “Are you still going to be angry?”

“Then, why don’t you act cute and I’ll forgive you.” Looking at him, you knew he was a manly man and that he wouldn’t act cute for sure. Most guys hated it. Thinking you had won, you started to drink your latte when the most shocking thing happened.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He cleared his throat and looked at you. “Seungwoonie is sowwee he was late. Mianheee hmmm. Aegiya mmm?” He ended it with puffed cheeks causing you to spurt your drink out making a mess. Right at his face. 

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god!” You jumped up and grabbed napkins thinking he’d be angry but he just started laughing. 

“Well I can tell that this..” pointing at the both of you. “Will be an interesting relationship.” 


	2. Summary Page

Just a collection of oneshots for X1. Subscribe, comment, upvote! :)

:)

1.First Date- Oneshot (SEUNGWOO)

2.Boyfriend Material-Oneshot (SEUNGWOO)

3.Fight- A really long oneshot. :) (SEUNGWOO)

4.Massage (SEUNGWOO)

5.Hands (SEUNGWOO)

6.Escape with You(Ft.Byungchan) (SEUNGWOO)

7.Secret (SEUNGWOO)

8.Nerd or not? (SEUNGWOO)

9.When You're Sick (SEUNGWOO)

10.Theme Park (YOHAN)

11.Your Ex(HANGYUL)

12.Gang (SEUNGYOUN)

13.Dad (SEUNGYOUN)

14\. Giving Up (WOOSEOK)

15\. Chuseok special (WOOSEOK, SEUNGYOUN, BYUNGCHAN)


	3. Boyfriend Material (Seungwoo)

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to the karaoke bar with us? “ All the interns turned to look at you since you were the only one planning to go home. It was the first company dinner where all the interns were invited as it was the end of the first grueling week.

“Ah no its alright. I don’t feel that well....so I should be getting home.” You waved off their invite with a smile. 

“Do you want me to send you home?? My cars right over there.” Chang Hun, one of the interns who seemed overly enthusiastic whenever he was around you asked. You could tell he had a crush on you but not wanting to lead him on, you were about to say no when you were interrupted.

“I’ll take her home.” A voice behind you said. Turning around you came face to face…no scratch that face to chest to someone you knew.

“Seungwoo?” You asked softly. He looked down at you and smiled with his eyes as his mouth was covered. He pulled the mask and looked over at her colleagues who were curious about his identity.

“Who are you?” Chang Hun asked. Rather rudely causing Seungwoo to smirk.

“Ah hello everyone. I’m Han Seungwoo. Her boyfriend. Thank you for taking care of her.” He bowed slightly. “We’ll be going now.” He grabbed your hand and brought you over to his car. Once buckling you in, he went over to his seat and off you were to home.

“You shouldn’t have told them your full name.” 

“They’re not gonna relate me to anyone they know. Especially when I’m dressed like this.” He said motioning to his outfit which made him look like a gangster. 

“Your gangster outfit huh.” You giggled causing him to smile. 

“Hmm who would expect a CEO to walk around like this?” He looked over and put his hand on your forehead. “You’re still burning up.” Seungwoo sighed. 

Once home, he directed you to the bathroom to take a shower. Then, he made sure you ate medicine and after that he motioned towards the bed and tucked you in. 

“Aigoo look at my poor sick baby.” He cooed as he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

“I’m not too sick to hit you.” You said grumpily. He smiled before kissing your cheeks.

“Now go to sleep.” He said just as your eyes closed.

Waking up groggily, you looked over at the clock and that it was 5.30am. Touching the spot next to you, you noted it was empty. 

“Seungwoo?” You called out. “Han Seungwoo?” You padded over to the living room when the front door opened and your sweaty boyfriend walked in. “Did you seriously go jogging?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I kept checking if your fever broke. It did thankfully.” He smiled. Aww he’s so sweet. You went and hugged him. “Yah I’m sweaty!” He pulled you away but you just burrowed back into his body. Looking up, you tiptoed so you could kiss him.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” You kissed his chest tattoo and he groaned.

“Yah, I’m still sweaty.” He smirked and bent down capturing your lips.

“Well I haven’t had a shower. Have you?” You asked cheekily before spanking his butt and running away. You could hear his laugh and his promise to catch you. 

[Originally posted by seungwootology](https://tmblr.co/ZNOIBf2TGfIEq)

————————————————————

Seungwoo tbh is such bf material. 💙💛


	4. Fight (Seungwoo) - PART 1

“I clearly told you! I don’t like you hanging out with her!” You screamed at Seungwoo who was equally as angry. 

“She’s a friend! She’s known us for a long time! How can I suddenly stop being her friend? You being angry like this…doesn’t even make sense.” Seungwoo replied. 

Your fight about Hani had been going on since the first time you met her. The girl was the devil incarnate but none of the boys believed it.

“You always defend her. And it annoys the crap out of me. Do whatever you want then.” You sighed before going to the room and locking the door. Seungwoo angrily huffed but knew he needed to leave you alone. He grabbed his jacket and went to meet his friends. 

**Chat thread**

**Seungwoo**: I fought with *you*. Who wants to go for a drink? Only the off age ones.

**Seungyoun**: me! 

**Seungsik**: I’ll be there in a bit.

**Byungchan**: meeee! 

**Everyone else**: sorry hyung :( 

At the pub, Seungwoo sat with the only 3 who were free to come with him. 

“So why did you fight with noona?” Byungchan asked. 

“She’s angry that Hani is joining us this weekend.” Seungwoo said before taking a shot.

“Why?” 

“She just doesn’t like Hani. I don’t even know the exact reason.” Seungwoo shrugged. “I mean we’ve known her for a long time. She’s our friend. I don’t know why *you* got so angry.” Seungwoo took another shot in anger.

“To be honest Kira’s not that happy either.” Seungyoun replied with a shrug. “She just doesn’t like her.”

“That’s why! I don’t get it. I’m just annoyed that we fought.” Seungwoo sighed.

“I’m sure it’ll pass tomorrow.” Seungsik said.

But it didn’t. Somehow because the both of you worked, there wasn’t anytime to sit down and talk. You were still angry at him whereas he was more annoyed than anything. Then the morning of the getaway arrived and Seungwoo was driving you, Yohan and Dongpyo since the two were single whereas most of the others were bringing people. The car ride was pretty much silent.

“Shall we listen to songs or play a game??” Dongpyo suggested cutely trying to diffuse the tension. 

“I can turn on the radio. Then you can sing dongpyo-ah. Yohan can rap.” Seungwoo said turning on the radio. 

You didn’t like being angry. Honestly you didn’t. But Hani had been hounding on Seungwoo ever since she came back. She makes it so obvious. To the guys, it’s nothing cause she’s just showing affection but to you it was so apparent. Girl was in love with Seungwoo….he just didn’t know it. You were sure everyone was annoyed a tad that you were bringing the mood down which made you want to cry angrily even more than you already did.

The 3 boys were trying to lighten the mood by singing and rapping which was honestly the cutest thing ever. Yohan and Dongpyo recently met Seungwoo but they became really close fast which was sweet. Seungwoo being the youngest in his family but the oldest here, he had loads of people who look up to him. 

You were sure you smiled many times cause they were just so adorable but Hani was always at the back of your mind causing your face to sour. 

Didnt help that she kept texting him throughout the drive. 

Once you arrived at the site, everyone was pretty much there. You saw Kira with the other significant others and beelined for her. 

“Hey!” Kira hugged you. “How was the drive?”

“Awkward.” You pouted slightly. “I’m such a bitch for doing this but I don’t know how to apologize I guess.” 

“Honestly, it’s not your fault. I would be pissed off if a girl was moving in on Seungyoun! Ugh. At least she didn’t join you on the drive. Thank Yohan and Dongpyo for that.” 

“She was so annoying!” Hera, Sejuns girlfriend joined in. “The whole drive she was texting away. She kept being cutesy to Sejun and Subin. Honestly wanted to punch her in the face.” They all looked over to where Hani was draped over Seungwoo surrounded by the guys.

“Well I know who she was texting. Seungwoos’ phone kept chiming with texts from her.” 

“Well that’s just annoying.” Kira said angrily feeling bad for you. 

“Hey babe,here’s the keys.” Seungyoun passed around the keys they got. “Partners share a room, boys will share a room and Hani has hers. They’re all on the same floor.” 

All of them went up together. The boys were boisterous during the elevator ride planning what they were going to do. You walked up to the room you and Seungwoo would be in with him trailing behind you.

“Ah oppa! We’re right next to each other!” You heard Hani squeal to Seungwoo.

“I literally can’t catch a break.” You mumbled to yourself thinking no one could hear you but Seungwoo did. You walked in to the room and flopped on the bed closing your eyes.

“Guys, rest a bit and then change into swimsuits. Meet at the pool at 5.00pm.” You heard Seungsik yelled out to everyone through the open doors. Seungwoo shut the door closed and looked at you lying on the bed. He knew you weren’t happy with the fact that Hani was next door. It was rare that everyone could come on holiday and he just wanted everyone to have fun. Plopping on the bed as well, he caused you to jump with his weight. He kissed your cheek and snuggled up to you just wanting to make up.

“What are you doing?” You sighed opening your eyes and turning to look at him. 

“I don’t want us to fight anymore.” He said stroking your cheek with his finger. “With work, we never have time to relax. And this weekend is for us to enjoy right?” You teared up looking at his face because you hated fighting. Seungwoo noticed your eyes welling up with tears so he brought you closer to his chest and lied down. “Yah, don’t cry hmm?” He stroked your hair cooing for you to calm down. You pushed yourself up and looked down at him.

“I don’t like you treating me like a baby.” You pouted. He laughed and pulled you down giving you a kiss. 

“But. you’re. so. cute.” He said with a kiss after each word. “Let’s have fun this weekend hmm?” He nuzzled your nose with affection.

“Okay.” You sighed into him just wanting to relax. It should be a fun weekend away from the stresses of life. You turned so that you both were lying on your sides so that you could kiss him again. “I missed you.” You sighed into the kiss. 

“Mmm me too.” He pulled you closer. His hands were stroking down your side when you both heard a knock at the door.

You groaned hearing the knock cause you had a sneaking suspicion that you knew who exactly it was.

“Who is it?” Seungwoo yelled out thinking it was one of the boys. 

“Oppa! I think there’s a cockroach in my room! I can’t stand it. Please help me oppa!” You both hear Hanis’ voice reply through the door. Seungwoo made a move to go to the door but you grabbed his arm.

“Seungwoo don’t go.” You told him. “She can ask the hotel staff to come take a look for her.” You reasoned. 

“*you*, it’s just for a little while. She’s afraid of bugs. I’ll just check and be right back okay?” Seungwoo stroked your cheek and pulled away.You got up and stopped in front of him.

[Originally posted by okvicton](https://tmblr.co/ZTBIZa2WOULZw)

“No.” You said firmly.

“What?” He asked confused as to why you were stopping him.

“Oppa! Help me!” Hani’s voice muffled through the door.

“Why are you stopping me?” Seungwoo asked.

“I don’t want you to help her. She doesn’t even need it. She’s tricking you. So don’t.” You said finally. 

“*you*, don’t do this. It’s childish. She’s asking for help. You want me to ignore her? That’s just childish.” He said causing your heart to hurt.

“Seungwoo….” You tried to stop him but he pushed you away. Albeit he did it gently but it still hurt you emotionally. He opened the door and talked to Hani. 

“Ugh oppa I saw it! It was so creepy!” The door closed and you didn’t hear their conversation. You were hurt by Seungwoo’s words. Ultimately you had given him a choice, you or her. He chose her. Was it always going to be like that? Her over you? 

You didn’t want to stick around waiting for Seungwoo to come back so you changed out of your clothes and walked to the beach nearby. Sitting on the beach which was empty as it was cold felt rather serene to you. Plus none of your group would be here cause the meet up place was by the pool.

You were sitting there for about 5 minutes sniffling when you heard your name being called. Turning around, Kira was walking towards you while holding Seungyouns hand.

“*You*? What’s wrong? Why are you here alone?” Kira bent down to sit next to you. Seungyoun noting your expression excused himself. 

[Originally posted by chosyohan](https://tmblr.co/ZNQBiW2jgfuxR)

You told Kira what happened. Kira was pissed off for you.

“What the heck is wrong with Seungwoo?!” She ranted.

“Kira…I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked looking at you. You shook your head as more tears appeared.

“She knows him. They’ve known each other for a long time. His parents love her. I haven’t even met them. She’s better suited for him than I could ever be.”

“What bull are you spouting? You and him are perfect together!” Kira reasoned.

“We’ve been fighting for weeks. This situation wasn’t our first fight about her. I gave him an ultimatum and he chose her. He’ll always choose her.” 

“But…you love each other! He loves you!” She exclaimed but she noticed your expression as you shook your head.

“He never told me he loves me. We’ve never said it to each other.” You said sniffling.

“But that doesn’t mean anything, *you*!” Kira sighed. “Why are you letting this affect you so much?”

“When I first met Hani….” You launched into the time you were introduced to Hani. 

  * Seungwoo and you had been dating for about 3 months then. He told you that his childhood friend who was like a sister had recently come back from overseas and that he wanted to introduce the both of you. At first meeting this girl who was super cute was fine cause you saw her as Seungwoos younger sister. You saw her true colors only when Seungwoo left the both of you alone. 
  * “So Hani, how was it in the US?” You asked trying to strike up conversation because you felt left out a bit when she and Seungwoo conversed.
  * “Oh my god, are you dense or just stupid?” Hani replied snarkily. “I can’t believe oppa always ends up dating the most bimbo types.” Hani sighed.
  * “What…” You were too shocked to reply.
  * “Look, oppa will end up marrying me. Our parents are best friends. He’s only dating you for fun. He knows that we will be together. And no matter what you do…he’ll always pick me.” Hani said with an evil smile.
  * You not wanting to back down… “What about I tell Seungwoo what you said then?”
  * “You could try…but trust me, he will always pick me. And I can prove it to you.” Her smile got even wider. 
  * Seungwoo came back to the table with a smile. “Bills all paid up.”
  * “Oppa! Your mom said you’d bring me to incheon this weekend.” Hani told him. 
  * “Ah, sure Hani ah.” Seungwoo smiled at her. You bristled at his answer. 
  * “Seungwoo did you forget that we had an appointment this weekend?” You brought up the fact that seungwoo had promised to accompany you to a work luncheon. 
  * “Ah..Hani I’m sorry.” Seungwoo said to which Hani pouted.
  * “But oppa! Your mom said you would take me! Then I guess I’ll just have to tell her….” Hani trailed off with a pout.
  * “Uh no! Hani, I’ll take you. *You*, I’m sure I’ll accompany you next time okay?” Seungwoo said stroking his thumb across your hand.
  * You looked at Hani who looked triumphant. Guess she just proved to you that Seungwoo had chosen her.

“And she proved it many times. Whenever Hani called, Seungwoo would go to her.” You ended. Kira was stunned at what you just told her. You smiled sadly knowing that to protect yourself, you needed to let go. “That’s why…I can’t.” That woke Kira up.

“*You..* You can’t give up.” Kira said softly. 

“I have to protect my heart. Isn’t it better to end it now? I can’t wait for him to eventually decide I’m not good enough for him! I’m done.”

“*You…*”

“I’m sorry for ruining your weekend.” You said getting up and dusting off the sand. “What time is it?” Kira stood up as well and looked at her watch. 

“It’s almost 5pm….” She grabbed your hands. “Why don’t we just enjoy the pool huh? And you and Seungwoo can talk tonight and see what happens. Don’t give up?” You closed your eyes and decided. Giving a smile to Kira so she would stop worrying, you nodded not saying anything. Kira smiled back and hugged you.


	5. Fight (Seungwoo) - PART 2

The both of you walked hand in hand noting that practically everyone was already at the pool. The pool Seungsik booked was indoors and insulated which was designed for large groups to have gatherings if they wished to. 

Seungwoo noticed when you came in with Kira and was about to go to you when Hani grabbed his arm and asked him to partner up with her for the game. You had noticed the both of them and Hani wasn’t exactly silent in asking him anyways. Not wanting to bring the mood down, you smiled at Kira who looked worriedly at you. 

“Hani, let me go see *you* first okay?” He gave her a pat on the head.

“Aww okay oppa! But you have to play with me so we can win!” Hani pouted. He nodded and walked over to where you were sitting with Kira. You looked up when Seungwoo came towards you.

“Hey..where did you go? You left your phone in the room. I was pretty worried. Luckily Seungyoun told me you were with Kira.” Seungwoo said playing with your hair. 

“Just to the beach.” You answered. He nodded and was about to say something when Heo Chan called for everyone’s attention so he could explain the first game. It was going to be a game of chicken. He noted that there were an odd number of people so the games would be divided. He asked for who wanted to play in the first round.

“Oppa! Seungwoo oppa said he would play with me!” Hani announced.

“Shouldn’t Seungwoo play with *you*.” Kira said being protective of you.

“But…oppa!” Hani pouted. The boys looked between Hani and Seungwoo and then to you. 

“I’ll join Hani first then we’ll go together okay *you*?” Seungwoo smiled down at you trying to make everyone happy. Even though you hated that Seungwoo was going to partner up with her, you didn’t want to do anything to make everyone uncomfortable thus ruining the mood so you nodded and smiled at him. 

So the first game was Seungwoo with Hani, Byungchan,Seungsik,Heochan, Sejun, Seungyoun with their partners plus Yohan with Dongpyo.

Throughout the game, Hani was clinging onto Seungwoo and she kept squealing trying to be cute. Seungwoo being the competitive person he is beat everyone until only Kira and Seungyoun were left. Hani kept on cheering for Seungwoo which irked both Kira and you. Kira unable to stand it leaned down to Seungyoun.

“Youn, bring me closer to her.”

“Kira…”

“Come on Youn, it’s a game.” She said. Seungyoun knew it wasn’t but he couldn’t say no to her plus you are his friend too and he didn’t like to see you hurt. Once Kira got close to Hani and Seungwoo, she grabbed Hani and pushed her off effectively winning that round. Hani glared angrily at Kira who raised her eyebrow at her with a smirk. She walked up to *you* and gave a slick high five. 

“Are you high fiving cause I lost?” Seungwoo teased as he sat next to you. He shook his wet hair at you playfully causing you to smile at his antics to try and make you laugh. Seungwoo wasn’t naive, he knew when you were in a mood and he just wanted to have fun.

“Oppa! I’m thirsty! I’m sure everyone is too, shouldn’t you guys go get the drinks?” Hani asked coming next to them. 

“Uh sure, guys wanna go get the coolers?” Seungwoo asked to which the guys went to get the drinks out from the coolers in the car. 

“I can’t believe you’re still sticking around.” Hani said to you whilst looking at her nails. You looked at her as she continued. “I mean how sad can you be. Sticking to oppa like a pest.” You stood up angrily. None of the others that were left were listening as they were all in the water swimming away from them.

“This coming from the girl hitting on a taken guy? You’re the pest Jung Hani.” You were tired of this. 

“Really? Haven’t I shown you that oppa will always and I mean always choose me. He never even told his parents about you! The other day, our parents were talking about marriage. You.” She smiled widely. “Are nothing to him but a notch on his bedpost.” That statement cause something in you to snap because the next moment you were aware that you had pushed Hani into the water. 

Unfortunately, that was the moment the boys decided to come back. Hani the Queen of Dramatics started crying out that *you* had pushed her angrily and Seungwoo ran over to the both of you. 

“*You*! What did you do that for?” Again, Seungwoo decided to believe her. You shook your head looking at him. Everyone was looking at you weirdly except Kira who just looked sad knowing what you were thinking. Whilst Seungwoo leaned down to help Hani, you left the pool and walked towards the beach just needing to be away. 

You didn’t reach far before Seungwoo caught up to you.

“*You*! What the hell was that with Hani? Why would you suddenly push her? She said she was apologizing and you pushed her?” Seungwoo asked breathing heavily. You turned around to look at him.

“And you believe her?” You asked angrily.

“Why did you push her?”

“Because she said something I didn’t like.” You answered back. Seungwoo sighed.

“You can’t hurt people just because they say something you don’t like *you*. You have to apologize to her.” Seungwoo ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

[Originally posted by okvicton](https://tmblr.co/ZTBIZa2WP6ziq)

“No.”

“Stop being childish.” He said making your anger spike.

“I’m being childish?” You asked with a scoff.

“Look, this thing you have about Hani is ruining the mood of the holiday that we all wanted. You’ve been in a mood since that day and all of them can feel it. I tried making it better so that everyone could enjoy this but you….” You didn’t let him continue.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have come because I’m ruining it for everyone right? Ultimately it’s like I’m third wheeling you and her.” You said tearing up. Mostly out of anger in the heat of the moment.

“What are you talking about? *You* this whole thing about Hani is tiring.” Seungwoo sighed.

“You don’t even realize it do you. And you’re tired of this? Do you think I like being like this Seungwoo?”

“She’s a childhood friend, like my sister!” He exclaimed.

“But she doesn’t feel the same way!” You snapped. Clearly Seungwoo wasn’t understanding your point of view or didn’t want to. Looking at him, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“*you…*” “Let’s breakup Seungwoo.” You both said at the same time. You opened your eyes to see Seungwoo looking at you with a perplexed expression. It was quiet between the both of you for a while.

“Is that what you want?” He finally asked dejectedly. Looking away from him you nodded. “Look at me and say what you want.” Seungwoo said, with his voice sounding choked up. You turned and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“If you have to ask, then I think…that’s what we should do.” You replied. Seungwoo nodded.

“Then I’ll sleep with the guys….”

“I’m not staying. So you can sleep in the room, or do whatever.” You had already decided that if this was the path you were taking, you weren’t going to stay. It would be too awkward and you just needed to be alone.

“Then I’ll drive you back.” You laughed sadly.

“You think we could survive in a car ride that long? I’ll call a car. It’s fine.” Seungwoo clenched his jaw but nodded anyways. 

“Are you going back to the pool first or…” he trailed off as you shook your head. 

“I’m going to hang here for a bit then I’ll clear my stuff. Seungwoo, tell them I’m feeling unwell and that I’m resting. Let them play the games without any problems okay?” You already felt as though you ruined enough. Seungwoo nodded and turned away from you. As he walked further away from you, you sat down on the beach and let the tears flow. 

Seungwoo looked back at your figure sitting down on the sand. He wanted to go to you but if you didn’t want to be with him, what’s the use of begging? He had his pride. He cleared his throat many times before walking back to the pool area. Everyone was talking among themselves but Kira had been waiting and watching. When she noticed Seungwoo coming back without you, she jumped up and went to him. 

“Where is she?” She asked. Seungwoo wanting to respect what you said repeated it to her. “Bullshit. You guys broke up didn’t you?” She asked. Seungyoun grabbed her shoulders and pulled Seungwoo and her away from the rest of them. 

“Let’s just keep calm….” Seungyoun attempted to say when Kira cut him off.

“I can’t believe you’re letting her go. You’re such an ass.” Kira nagged. “She’s hurt and that’s why she said it. She loves you!” 

“The one who brought up us breaking up was her. Not me. Don’t put it on me.” Seungwoo replied angrily.

“Hyung. Kira’s not blaming you.” Seungyoun said stepping in front of his girlfriend. “Kira, it’s their matter that we shouldn’t interfere in.” He said softly to Kira who scoffed. 

[Originally posted by jisoonnie](https://tmblr.co/ZJ1z7f2jQ5fOu)

“Yeah sure. You guys and that girl…are you blind? You think *you* would have done that just cause? She’s not that type of person and if you don’t know, then it’s good she broke up with you.” Kira said before stomping away. 

“Hyung. What happened?” Seungyoun asked Seungwoo who looked haggard.

“We broke up. When I asked her about Hani…she said she pushed her because she said something she didn’t like and then when I told her to apologize, she told me it was better if we broke up.” He sighed. “I know it’s about this Hani thing but Hani is like my little sister.”

“But does Hani feel the same?” Seungyoun asked making Seungwoo look up at him. “I mean if everyone seems to think something is weird then maybe *you* knows that Hani has feelings for you.” 

“What?” 

“Think about it. Hani kinda sticks to you like glue out of all of us. I’m thinking you need to clear the air. Knowing you, you wouldn’t like it if a guy was sticking to *you* the way Hani does to you.” Seungyoun pointed out which was true. 

“You’d rip him apart.” “I’d beat him up.” Seungyoun and Seungwoo said at the same time. They chuckled at the fact that they mirrored each other. 

“You think I should go talk to Hani first then?” Seungyoun nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll check on *you*…I’m sure Kira’s with her.” Seungyoun and Seungwoo fist bumped. Seungwoo walked into the pool room and looked for Hani. 

“Hangyul, did you see Hani?” He asked Hangyul who was playing on his phone by the chairs. 

[Originally posted by yohanies](https://tmblr.co/Z-AJvY2iyp4u8)

“Ah Hyung…is noona okay?” He asked first about *you*. Seungwoo nodded in response. “Hani went that way, I think she was answering her phone.” Seungwoo patted his arm in thanks and walked towards the hall. 

In the hallway, Hani laughed with her friend while on FaceTime. 

“She really is still with Seungwoo oppa?” Hani’s friend asked her. 

“Yeah but most likely she’s leaving now. They didn’t come back together just now. I mean she pushed me into the pool. How rude.” Hani grinned at the fact you were gone. 

“Why did she push you in?” 

“Well…I might have told her that she was a notch on Seungwoo oppas’ bedpost. Little miss couldn’t take it.” Hani laughed. 

“JUNG HANI.” A voice interrupted her phone conversation. Turning around she came face to face with Kira.

“Ugh what do you want?” Hani asked dismissively.

“You’re an absolute witch. Who the hell are you to call her that?” Kira asked pushing her finger into Hanis chest. Hani angrily pushed her hand away.

“Why do you always meddle into our business? She’s not good enough for oppa…so I got rid of her.” Hani smiled. Kira growled. “I’m the one oppas meant to be with. We’re supposed to get married. I don’t get why that stupid *you* didn’t understand what I said. She’s so dumb. Seungwoo oppa is just playing with her. So yeah. She is a notch on his bedpost. So what.” Hani finished.

“Yah JUNG HANI.” Seungwoo moved away from the pillar he was behind. He had heard everything from Hanis phone conversation and what she said to Kira. Hanis eyes widened when Seungwoo appeared.

“O…ppa. What are you doing here?” Hani asked innocently. Seungwoo wasn’t deterred.

“You said that to *you*? Who the hell are you to say that to my girlfriend?” Seungwoo asked.

“But oppa…”

“In what world are we going to marry? Huh? I always looked after you like you’re my sister and that’s why I protected you! But this whole time you were baiting her. Hurting her and I was the idiot for believing you.” Seungwoo ranted.

“Oppa! We’re meant for each other! Our moms are best friends. If I tell omma…”

“Go tell her! And I’ll tell her everything you did. Even the things I’ve kept secret over the years. You think your family will like that?” Seungwoo asked with a raised eyebrow. Kira smirked looking at Hanis scared expression. Served the bitch right.

“I think it’s best if you leave our weekend. I’ll be absolutely THRILLED to call a town car to bring your ass home and away from us.” Kira said sweetly. Hani looking between Seungwoo and Kira screamed angrily before stomping away. Seungwoo cursed under his breath before turning away to go and find *you*. “She went up to the room to pack.” Kira called after him to which he waved at her quickly in thanks.

Up in the room that you were assigned to with Seungwoo, you were lying on the bed just to calm down. You didn’t have anything to pack because you didn’t take anything out anyways. The car was coming in an hour or so. You had met Kira downstairs when you were walking up and had cried even more when she apologized to you. 

“Why would you apologize? I ruined the weekend.” You said when she shook her head.

“I introduced the both of you. It was my fault and I’m sorry.” Kira hugged you.

“Don’t be. I met..a man I fell in love with. Unfortunately he’s not mine and that’s the thing I have to deal with right now.” You replied. 

Jumping up from the bed, you patted your cheeks so that you wouldn’t cry anymore. 

[Originally posted by ohayocelestia](https://tmblr.co/Z1pkZy2O-vrPp)

The door burst open and Seungwoo rushed in making you scared. He grabbed you up in his arms and tossed you up. Having no choice unless you wanted to fall, you wrapped your legs around his middle and looked down. 

“Yah! What are you doing? Put me down!” You demanded but Seungwoo shook his head.

“I know what she said to you.” Seungwoo said balancing your weight on his arms and looking up at your face. You looked away from his eyes that were dangerous.

“So? It’s done.” You were still looking up which displeased Seungwoo. Seungwoo sat on the bed with you basically in his lap so he could free his arms. 

“*you*, look at me. I know I hurt you. I’m sorry. Hani shouldn’t have said those things to you. You’re my girlfriend. My lover.” Seungwoo said to your chin since you were still looking up at the ceiling fan as your eyes were tearing up. 

“She’s a brat.” You sniffled. Seungwoo laughed cause you sounded so cute. “Don’t laugh! I’m still angry and we broke up. I’m leaving.” You said pushing him down away from you. You were straddling him and tried to get up but he had you pinned onto him. 

“I know she is. I’m sorry. I always thought of her as a family member. I protected her like I do my sisters. I’m sorry she took advantage of you and I didn’t protect you.” You tried to squirm away from him cause you couldn’t take it. You wanted to leave but Seungwoo wouldn’t let you. “*you….*”

“No! Why can’t you just let me leave?” You asked exasperatedly. “Eventually we’re going to break up! I know…I know you’re sorry. That’s the type of guy you are but I can’t do this anymore. You’re right. She made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you and I ended up thinking exactly that Seungwoo. Yeah maybe we have fun. And that’s fine but now…I have to get out before my heart ends up too deep.” Your tears flowed out again. Curse your eyes. You were going to get dehydrated from all the crying. Seungwoo leaned up and pulled you into his chest, stroking your hair. “Seungwoo…”

[Originally posted by victon](https://tmblr.co/ZbXYVf2ixKdRY)

“My hearts already with you.” Seungwoo said softly. “So stop crying and let’s talk it out..hmm? I promise no interruptions this time. That car you were taking, is now taking a certain brat straight to her moms house where my mom and Hanis are having a conversation about her behavior. My moms sorry this happened and she told me to make it up to you. If not, she’ll kick my butt.” Seungwoo said pulling your chin up with his finger. He wiped your tears and planted a kiss wherever his finger landed. You nodded and he smiled wider planting a long kiss on your lips. 

The both of you spent the night away from the others just talking. You told Seungwoo everything that Hani did or said to you which made him really want to kick himself. Seungwoo told you to be patient with him and talk to him more about your feelings. There were kisses in between and your hands were always entwined. 

“You know I love you right?” Seungwoo said kissing you. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you 3000.” Seungwoo said with a kiss each time. 

“You’re Captain America not Ironman.” You teased him. Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at the fact you didn’t reply to his confession. So..he went for your weakness. He tickled you. “Seungwoo! Stop! Yah Han Seungwoo! Okay okay! I’ll say it!”

He stopped and leaned down closer to your face. “I love you. So much.” You whispered. 

“Me too baby.” 

[Originally posted by fullseung](https://tmblr.co/ZbmqBX2j0WYJt)

———————————————————————---------------------------------------

Well I hope you like it! Reblog, like, comment! Gimme a shout @LipstickIn on Twitter with “💙💛” and I’ll know you came from here! 

Also Happy Birthday to X1 Cho Seungyoun! 

[Originally posted by xiao-zhan](https://tmblr.co/ZSi1pW2jWtDyx)

And…Happy 1000 days to the boys of Victon! 💙💛

[Originally posted by sejunsrings](https://tmblr.co/ZYSBpd2QAALu5)


	6. Massage(Seungwoo)

You looked up as Seungwoo walked into the room with a big sigh. He was holding on to his back and had a pained expression on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked setting aside your laptop and sat up higher on the bed leaning against the headboard. Seungwoo started doing some stretches before answering to you. 

“My back hurts.” He winced again.

“Did you try to lift more weights that you could?” You asked him with a raised eyebrow. At his sheepish grin you knew the answer. “Oppa! You can’t do that!” You nagged.

“Well Sejun was betting that he could lift more than me. I had to show him didn’t i?” He said while flexing. 

You shook your head. Honestly boys were so ridiculous.Seungwoo winced again when he felt another strain hit him. “Babe, can you give me a massage?” Seungwoo pouted to you. 

“You’re such a baby.” His pout deepened even more. “Okay come on.” You patted the bed. He grinned and unbuttoned his shirt causing you to blush. 

[Originally posted by seungwos](https://tmblr.co/ZK3npm2apyaI-)

“We’ve been dating for a year and a half…and you still blush.” Seungwoo grinned. He pinched your cheeks and cooed at you. You glared while he continued on. 

“Han Seungwoo, if you don’t stop now, I’ll kick you.” Seungwoo stopped and kissed the cheeks he pinched making your face hot.

“So cute. And I’m your oppa, jagi.” He kissed your nose before lying down in the middle of the bed. 

“You’re so weird.” You smacked his back playfully before going to grab the medicated oil your mom sent over. 

“Ah! That hurt!” Seungwoo pouted at you with his face turned towards you. You laughed at him..honestly sometimes he could be so cute. 

Pouring the oil on his back, you started kneading his lower back. It was fine at first but Seungwoo kept groaning in pleasure causing your blush to deepen. 

“That feels so good.” He sighed. 

“Seriously though, you shouldn’t lift more than you can. I don’t want you hurt.” You said. 

“I know but I can handle it.” You pushed harder cause him to groan even more. 

“Yeah right. You’re getting old oppa.” You replied. “You shouldn’t…ooopp!” Seungwoo pulled you down below him. 

“Did you just call me old?” Seungwoo leaned down caging you. You were about to reply but noticed that your hands were on his lower stomach…quite close to..*ahem*. You removed your hands and blushed deeper. “Still so shy.” Seungwoo chuckled. “So red.” He nuzzled your cheeks and kissed you.

“You’re weird.” You replied covering your eyes in embarrassment. 

“Why are you hiding that beautiful face?” Seungwoo grabbed your hands and link his fingers with yours. 

“Because you’re teasing me.” You pouted. Seungwoo smiled and captured your lips with his. He loosened his hold on your hands and you freed them. You ran your hands through his hair and down his muscular back. Seungwoo repositioned himself so one arm was supporting him above you and the other was stroking your cheek. Things were getting rather hot and heavy when….

“Hyung!” Byungchan barged in causing you to push Seungwoo off in shock. He fell off the bed because he wasn’t prepared. Byungchan noticing the situation closed his eyes quickly just in case.

“Ah fuck.” He groaned rubbing his tail bone. He glared up at Byungchan who was peeking through his fingers. “Byungchan! What did I say about knocking?” Seungwoo asked while getting up. Byungchan grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry Hyung. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play games with us.” He said rubbing his neck. “But I can see that you’re busy…so I’ll just…” he slowly walked backwards and closed the door. You laughed at the situation that you both ended up in. 

“That kid seriously.” Seungwoo shook his head.

“That’s what you get for giving the guys a key to our apartment.” You poked him. 

“‘Nevermind him..now where were we?” Seungwoo asked leaning in to kiss you again. You covered his mouth with your hand. 

“Well I was about to go play a game.I don’t know about you.” You grinned. Giving him a quick peck you jumped up and went out to the living room with him on your tail. 

Seungwoo grabbed Byungchan by the neck and rubbed his head for ruining the moment between the two of you. 

“I’m sorry Hyung!” Byungchan begged while the other boys joined in to their wrestling game. 

It was a fun night just playing games in your household. 

———————————————————————

A short oneshot inspired by this gif I saw on the net! Reblog, like, follow me! Check out my master list for more stories. If you have requests, do send them on! Do comment! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Looking at the way he was holding his phone was such a turn on. Seungwoo had such large hands and his fingers…they were so long. You loved whenever he held you hand. 

Seungwoo looked up and noticed you were in a daze. Suspecting that he knew what you were thinking of he snapped his fingers in front of your face causing you to startle. Looking at him smile, you blushed.

“What were you dreaming about?” He asked leaning back against the chair.

“Nothing!” You said quickly which made him all the more suspicious. But Seungwoo could kind of guess because your blush had deepened, that it was something naughty. He moved his chair closer to yours.

“You know, your blush always gives you away.” He whispered into your ear before kissing it. “So what is it?” He asked grabbing your hand and tracing your knuckles with his thumb. 

“Um…” You couldn’t think straight with the fact that Seungwoo was rubbing your hand. Seungwoo already knowing what exactly you were thinking of. He still thought of that night when you got insanely drunk and told him something that he’ll never forget. 

Back to that night….

  * It was a party with the rest of the group. The boys were celebrating Subins birthday so it was drinks all around. Even drinking games were being played.
  * You being such a lightweight even 1 drink makes you insanely talkative and you even get a massive headache come on. That’s why you rarely drink in the first place. 
  * You excused yourself to go to the bathroom but it was occupied. Standing up felt too much of a hassle at the time so you sat cross legged next to the staircase rails waiting for your turn. 
  * You had your head in your hands because you felt so dizzy. Suddenly you felt someone stroke your hair and then pull your face out of your hands.

  * “Hey baby, you okay?” Seungwoo asked stroking your face. You giggled as he caressed your cheeks.
  * “You know oppa…I love your hands.” You grabbed one hand and put it up against yours. 

  * “You have such long fingers and your hands are just so…manly it’s beautiful.” You giggled comparing your hands with his. 
  * “You’re so drunk right now baby.” Seungwoo chuckles as he watched you admire his hands. His chuckles died down when you started kissing his fingers. And then his palm. Then you looked up at him with a smile.
  * “Love your fingers.” Then you leaned up to him, got closer to his ear and whispered. “Especially when they’re on me.” 
  * Seungwoo grabbed you closer and kissed your lips. You sat in his lap and returned his kisses. Seungwoo groaned when you pulled his hair slightly. You being cheeky unbuttoned his shirt so you could caress your other favorite part of his body, his abs. Caressing down the hard planes and ridges, you smiled when Seungwoo moaned. Seungwoo let his hands wander up your back under your blouse and was about to unsnap your bra when…
  * “Oh my god, get a room!” Sejun yelled at the both of you when he exited the bathroom. The both of you looked up to see him closing his eyes tightly and grabbing the wall to try and walk away. “Why oh why did I have to see this. Whyyyy.” Sejun wailed. 
  * “Sejun, open your eyes and go down.” Seungwoo said. Sejun opened his eyes but didn’t look at the both of you as he quickly ran downstairs. You both listened as he complained about the two of you getting hot and heavy. 
  * “Hyunggg! We’re at a party. You can play with noona at home! Come down now!” Byungchans voice screamed up the stairs. Seungwoo sighed. “Hyunggg!” Byungchan whined.
  * “Okay okay, we’re coming.” Seungwoo called out in frustration. He looked at the giggling You in his arms and smiled. He gave you a long kiss and murmured. “We’ll continue this at home.”

Present Day

“Do you remember Subin’s birthday party?” You blushed at Seungwoo’s question. The curse with your drinking or a blessing is that whenever you get drunk, you remember everything. So you did remember telling Seungwoo that you basically fetishized his hands. That make out session too. “Looking at your face, I’d say yes. So I wouldn’t lie to me, baby.” Seungwoo grinned knowing he had cornered you. 

“You’re so mean, you know I do.” You pushed him back. 

“I know.” Seungwoo nuzzled your cheek and kissed it. “I love that night. Nights when you take charge, are my favorite.” Seungwoo grinned and kissed you. “I also know….you have a hand fetish.” Seungwoo said just as Chan entered the room. 

“WHAT? She has a HAND FETISH?” Chan ran out of the room telling everyone that you had a hand fetish before either of you could stop him.

“Han Seungwoo, I’m going to kill you!” You squealed in embarrassment as he ran out of the room.

——————————————————————- 

So anon sent me a request for a fic about SWs hands. He has such beautiful hands! I was thinking whether to make this a smutty or not but…we shall see for future fic! 


	8. Escape with You ft. Byungchan (Seungwoo)

“You sure it’s okay?” You asked Seungwoo. You were at the boy’s hotel room. They were all having a free day before moving on to the next city for their mini concert. Seungwoo stopped playing with his hair and grabbed his cap. 

“It’ll be fine. This city is a stop city, I’m sure no one will recognize us.” Seungwoo replied. He looked down at you sitting on the bed worrying. He slowly pulled out your lip as you were biting it. “Stop worrying.” He kissed your lips. “Plus didn’t you plan things for us to do today?” He grabbed the paper that you had showed him when you first arrived. “The Screamer?” Seungwoo asked looking at you.

“Oh it’s this escape room/haunted house thing.I thought it was cool.” You shrugged. “I called in and asked if we could do it privately so no one else will join us.” Seungwoo pursed his lips but nodded. 

“Hyunggggg, what are you guys doing today??” Byungchan burst in. “The others are going to watch a movie. But I want to play.” Byungchan whined. He grabbed the paper in Seungwoos hand and read it. “Oohhh can I join you guys for this?? Pleaseeee??” He begged. Seungwoo couldn’t say no when Byungchan pouted at him. 

So that’s what happened. Byungchan, Seungwoo and you were driven by their manager to the place where the Screamer was in. Byungchan and Seungwoo both wore glasses and caps just in case but since it was a weekday, it was pretty much deserted. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Screamer! Can I have your booking ID?” You repeated the booking ID to the lady at the counter that was made to look like a motel check in. “Okie, so we’ve got you booked in. The actors inside won’t touch you but they will try to interact, please interact with them as you go on okay? Each of you have a role. You.” She pointed to Byungchan. “Your brother works here and have sent you a letter.” She passed a letter to Byungchan. “You both are his friends who have accompanied him on this adventure. Now follow me to your room.” The three of you followed her into the area which seemed to be made up like a motel hallway. It was a very eerie feeling. Byungchan was sticking to Seungwoo already scared. They were so cute with each other. The lady led them to your room and said, “Have a pleasant stay.” She smiled weirdly before leaving. 

“This is fine. It’s fine.” Seungwoo said as he looked around the room. You laughed at his expression. He was trying to be all macho but you knew he got scared of paranormal type stuff. You leaned up and kissed his lips much to his surprise. “What was that for?” You shrugged. 

“Just cause. You’re cute.” He was about to respond when static filled the room and a demonic style voice started talking. 

“Welcome my sweets.” Byungchan jumped from where he was and ran to Seungwoo and you. “Your presence is much loved…try to escape my place before…well before I consume you.” You translated the difficult words so the boys would understand. “Time begins now!”

“Byung, the postcard she gave you!” You asked as he handed it to you. Reading it, you realized the three of you needed a key to escape the room. Suddenly footsteps could be heard drawing closer to the main door. Byungchan screamed when the door thudded. “We need a key! Seungwoo find it!” The three of you checked around the room when Seungwoo yelled that he found it. He opened the other door and the three of you ran to the next room. There you were met with an actor who introduced himself as the concierge. 

“I’m so sorry for this, but it seems that something has taken over our motel. Have you seen Eri? She’s the cleaner. She knows the ins and outs of this place…you have to find her!” The actor said and pointed around the room for you to find clues on where Eri would be. The key lead to the next room but you had to crawl. Now deciding who would go first was a predicament. 

“Noona should.” Byungchan said while hanging on to Seungwoo.

“Hey! I’m scared too! Who knows what would be there.” You held Seungwoos hand. He looked between the two of you and sighed.

“I’ll go. Aigoo coming in with two babies.” Seungwoo laughed when the both of you glared at him. He ruffled both your hairs and crawled away when you both whined. Byungchan pushed you playfully before crawling after him. When you crawled after them, you noticed that the three of you were in a store room. On the walls there was blood writing of words. 

“You need to escape!” This lady suddenly appeared behind the three of you causing screams. Byungchan held his chest in shock and ran behind Seungwoo who cleared his throat after letting out a girlish scream. 

“Why are you hogging my boyfriend.” You whispered to Byungchan who stuck his tongue out at you. 

“He’s my hyung.” Byungchan whispered back. The both of you continued arguing to Seungwoos annoyance and the lady’s confusion. Seungwoo shushed the both of you. 

“We have to escape!” Seungwoo nodded towards the lady who gestures to the walls. 

“The answer is hidden in the walls. Find the hidden picture and you’ll find the combination to the next path but beware…he’ll catch you.” She mentioned before crawling away as an eerie sound filled the space. Byungchan groaned and sat on the floor.

“I can’t do this!” He cried out. Seungwoo rubbed his head as you looked onto the walls.

“Don’t be a baby.” You said as you scanned the walls. 

“You’re the baby.” Byungchan said. Seungwoo smacked his head softly. 

“Respect her.” Seungwoo replied. “Now we have to figure out the code.” Seungwoo walked to the door and started tinkering with it. He was clicking in numbers when suddenly the light turned green. “I got it to open!” He screamed joyously as Byungchan leaped to the door with you on his tail. 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, I just played with the numbers!” Seungwoo said holding your hand. The three of you looked around and saw that you were at a dining room type. A man was sweeping.

“Solomon?” The man called out. “My brother?” He walked towards Byungchan who shook his head.

“I don’t know you.” Byungchan said stepping away. 

“Byung..that’s your character.” You said as a matter of fact.

“Oh…that’s me yes.” He nodded as the character continued on asking the three of you to sit. “I’m the more handsome brother.” Byungchan joked causing you both to snicker. 

“Why did you bring your friends! I asked you to come alone. Now we all…have to escape. Now.” The actor said. “We have to go now!” Then the room became dark causing screams all around. You grabbed the person next to you who screamed.

“No! Don’t touch me no! Hyung!” You felt whacks at you. 

“It’s me!” You yelled at him to make him stop. He stopped and hugged you closer. “Seungwoo! Where are you?” You felt a touch on your arm.

“Here here I’m here.” The lights turned on and the actor had disappeared. 

“Run run away before I come for you!” A voice said before the light turned off again. 

“Okay hold on to me.” Seungwoo grabbed your hand and Byungchan grabbed on to you. “We’ll go to the door.” The trio of you walked along the wall nearby to where the door should have been. Finally there was light as Seungwoo pulled a door open. 

“Yessssss!” Byungchan yelled in triump but it was just another room with 3 doors which were all locked. “What do we do?” He looked at you.

“I don’t know!” You exclaimed.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this.” He said back. 

“Guys?” Seungwoo whispered. “Do you see what I see?” He said pointing to the door. When the both of you turned, you screamed. A ghost masked actor was standing by the door that they escaped from. Byungchan quickly opened another door and ran through it screaming. Seungwoo grabbed your hand and dragged you away through it. He closed the door quickly.

“Why isn’t this ending!” Byungchan cried looking at the room they were in. It was tiny and had a crawl space. 

“I think we have to crawl to the next room.” You said. Seungwoo bent down and went through it. Byungchan looked at you and gestures to play Rock Paper Scissors. You won to Byungchan so you crawled after Seungwoo through the long crawl space. 

“Move your big butt faster.” Byungchan whined to you. 

“Seungwoooo.” You pouted. “He said I have a big butt.” 

“Byungchan, don’t make me smack you.” Seungwoo said defending you. 

“Ugh always on her side.” Byungchan murmured. “Hyunggg, how much longer?” 

“We’re almost there I think.” Finally they were in a hallway. There were two doors. You opened a door and screamed when you came face to face with the masked figure from before. Quickly closing it, you jumped back to Seungwoo. Seungwoo opened the second door and ran through it holding your hand. 

“Wait for me!” Byungchan screamed. Finally it had ended as the receptionist greeted you. 

“Your ending was unfortunate, the three of you got cursed and will continue to be so.” The receptionist said with a smile. 

“We died?” Seungwoo asked with a frown. “We lost?” 

“You can take photos in the next room.” She pointed out. The three of you took the picture and got it printed as a Polaroid. 

“Well that was…something.” You said looking at both boys. 

“Now let’s go eat!” Byungchan dragged the both of you away. Boy didn’t even realize that he was lightbulbing their date. Which he did for the whole day. 

———————————————————————

Just a little oneshot imagining what it would be like if you went out with Seungwoo and Byungchan 💙💛💙💛💙💛 Do comment if youve been liking the stories. More to come :)

[Originally posted by x1-s](https://tmblr.co/ZiemmW2i-ohrB)

If you like the stories, comment! Follow me on @LipstickIn on twitter!


	9. Secret (Seungwoo)

Seungwoo woke up and smiled looking at you sleeping against him on the couch. 

“Jagi.” He whispered softly stroking your cheek trying to wake you up. You shifted against him and opened your eyes. Turning around so your front was to his, you look up at his smiling face. “Hi.” He kissed your lips softly. 

“We fell asleep huh?” You sighed grabbing your phone and seeing that it was 11pm already. “I should go.” You made a move to get up but Seungwoo stopped you. 

“Just a few more minutes.” He held on to you tighter. 

“Hmm fine.” You started playing with his hair. “Your hair is so black now.” You messed his hair up. “In “I’m fine” it was so brown…” The thought brought you back to how Seungwoo and you met. 

Flashback

  * You were a big fan of Victon since watching “Me and The 7 Men(ME7NAM)”. Your uncle was one of the higher ups in Plan A and had suggested you watch it. 
  * You did and you admitted that you had a crush on the leader of the group to which your uncle brought you into Plan A to watch their practice. 
  * “How are they?” Your uncle asked as you both observed their practice. “If you’re going to follow us into this business, you have to decide whether to debut a group or not.” Your uncle said as he scrutinized the boys dancing. 

  * “They proved they’re talented. So go for it.” You replied. You noticed the boys all stop dancing and were looking up at where you were standing. Coming eye to eye with your crush caused you to blush and turn away. 
  * “Looks like they’re done. It’s time for evaluations. You can sit in on them.” Your uncle brought you in and the boys greeted the both of you and the other company staff in charge. You sat at the side of the room away from the table where your uncle was. The boys did absolutely great that day. When it was done, you walked over to your uncle.
  * “You should buy them food.” You told him with a pout knowing he was weak against your puppy eyes. Your uncle agreed and told the boys to stay as he would get food delivered. 
  * “So who are you?” Byungchan asked first once you were alone with the boys. 
  * “Oh I’m *you*, his niece.” You smiled nervously. The boys then introduced themselves to you and you ended up talking to Seungwoo. 
  * Slowly you became friends with all the boys and were coming over to the company loads of times. One time you were sitting with the boys having lunch when your uncle came over. 
  * “Well now I know why you’ve been here all the time.” Your uncle ruffled your hair. “Your mom told me you have a crush.” He sing songed before walking away. Your eyes widened. 
  * “Oh my god.” You put your heads in your hands as all the boys asked you questions. They teased that they were the ones you had a crush on. “I should go.” You quickly got up and ran away. 
  * “Hey *you*!” You heard a voice call you. “Wait!” Seungwoo grabbed your hand and pulled you into the corner.
  * “I’m not going to tell you who it is.” You sighed. 
  * “Why?” Seungwoo asked. “We’re all just curious.” He smirked. “Is it Sejun?” He asked thinking. “But I never pegged you as liking someone younger….hmm Hanse? You do like hip hop.” He bit his lip and looked at you. 

  * He kept saying the others but never him. You couldn’t take it. Grabbing his collar, you pulled him down and kissed him. “It’s you.” You said and ran away. 
  * After what you did, you thought for sure Seungwoo would stop talking to you but he sought you out and took you on a date.

Present

“Where did you go?” Seungwoo asked as you focused back to him. You groaned as you looked at the clock approaching close to midnight. 

“I have to go.” You got up and dusted yourself off. Seungwoo helped you into your coat. He kissed your forehead and then your lips. 

“I’m sorry I can’t send you home. Make sure to call me once you’re home.” He said regrettably. You pecked his lips and nodded. It’s not like he could send you home or go on dates normally outside in the public. He’s Han Seungwoo, leader of Victon and you’re just his fan. 

A few weeks later, you were meeting with your uncle to pass something that your aunt sent for him. 

“You okay?” He asked softly. You were confused as to why your uncle would ask you that. 

“Yeah? What’s the matter?” Your uncle shook his head and waved it off. 

“It’s fine *you*, go home.” He smiled and you nodded. That was weird. As you were walking out, someone tapped your shoulder. Turning around, you came face to face with Seungwoos older sister, Sunhwa.

“Hi! I’m sorry to disturb, I was wondering where practice room C is? I’m looking for my brother.” She asked you. 

“Oh hi! I’m *you*!” You said in reply. Sunhwa looked at you in confusion.

“Sorry..did we meet before?” She asked. You were confused but then you realized, she didn’t know who you were. 

“Oh sorry. Um yeah practice room C is up those stairs to your left.” You pointed out quickly before walking away. 

“Oh thank you!” She said after you but you weren’t paying attention as you were trying to get over the shame of what just happened.

A few days after that incident, you found out exactly why your uncle asked if you were okay. Seungwoo invited you to the private cafe in the company. It was deserted as it was the weekend. You hadn’t seen him or talked to him for quite some time as the boys were supposedly preparing for something. He seemed rather nervous as he looked at you. He cleared his throat.

“I..um..don’t know how to say this. Recently the company have been thinking and they want to send Byungchan and me on a show.” He said. “They said it would help Victon as a whole.” He looked at you but as you weren’t responding and were just looking at him, he continued. “They think that it’s best…that we leave things like…relationships behind.” He said finally. That snapped you out of it.

“Relationships behind..you mean to break up?” You asked softly. He looked at you nervously but nodded.

“It’s just that they think since we will be in the spotlight more, things like that might be dug up and they want a clean slate for us.” He said finally. You laughed not believing what was happening but nodded as you stood up. Seungwoo stood up as well and called your name. He grabbed your hand, “don’t leave like this.”

“What do you want me to say?” You asked. “What can I say in this? Whatever I say, it’s not like you’re going to be able to do anything right?” You made a move to leave but he held on to your hand. 

“It’s a hard situation.” He said. 

“No. It’s easy for you Seungwoo.” You said which caused him to step back.

“What are you talking about? It isn’t easy for me!” He exclaimed.

“You told me not to come to the hospital cause you were worried that the fans would find out. And I understood that. ALICES are important. But it wasn’t only that. And honestly I’m tired of being your dirty little secret.” You sighed as tears started pooling in your eyes.

“You’re not…” He tried to say.

“Your sister didn’t know who I was!” You exclaimed. “I bet your parents don’t either.” Looking up so the tears wouldn’t fall, “I always wondered, whether you were scared that if you didn’t date me, my uncle would do something to your position.” You looked at him. “I guess I was right.” Seungwoo shook his head and tried to hold your hand again. 

“It’s not like that. This isn’t easy for me *you*. I had to take a few days to think about it.” Seungwoo ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“No…because clearly you don’t feel the same way as I feel about you. It’s a way out and you took it. So what can I say?” You wiped the tear that fell angrily. “Other than good luck I guess.” You whispered the last part and left the room leaving Seungwoo alone. 

As you passed the hallway, your uncle was there. 

“I guess you knew earlier.” You said to him as he tried to talk to you. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “It was something everyone decided.” You smiled sadly.

“Well you didn’t like us being together anyways. So…win-win.” You said leaving quickly ignoring him calling your name. 

———————————————————————

This was a rather different one with a sad ending. 

Thanks for the requests, love and reblogging! 

[Help me buy albums!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=NmU0OWFmYTQwNGQ3YzMwMTQ2MTg4ZTJiYWFjYWQwOWFhNzg1NjJlNCxhY29EdFN3Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186935912498%2Fseungwoo-woke-up-and-smiled-looking-at-you&m=1) —-> if you’ve been liking the stories! 

[Originally posted by woosie](https://tmblr.co/Z-iDNi2jcfVJp)


	10. Nerd or Not (Seungwoo)

“No way!” Kai Li squealed next to you almost causing you to fall off the chair as everyone else around you shushed the both of you. You were in library with Kai Li as she asked you to accompany her to prepare for the study groups.

“What is wrong with you?” You whispered to her. 

“Han Seungwoo is in our study group.” Kai Li looked at you with a disgusted expression. You cocked an eyebrow at her expression.

“So?” You whispered back. 

“So? SO?” Her voice got louder as everyone looked at the both of you again. Not wanting to get kicked out, you started gathering your books and hit Kai Li with one of them gesturing her to get up. Once out of the library, you turned to her.

“It’s funny that you asked me to study with you in the library, but the one who decided to be loud and almost kicked out is you as well.” You flicked her forehead as she pouted at you. 

“But I can’t believe we don’t have any good looking guys in our study group! But Han.Seung.Woo? That guy…” She shuddered. 

“Kai Li.Stop being mean. He never did anything to you.” You said. Kai Li groaned as the both of you started walking towards the study cubicles available for students. Kai Li pulling one open not even checking whether anyone was inside, silently cursed upon noticing who was sitting there.

Seungwoo looked up when the door opened. You smiled at him, “Sorry Seungwoo, we’re just looking for a free cubicle.” You apologized. “We’ll leave you to it.”

“It’s okay. But um, I took the last cubicle available. Everyone’s studying as well. If you guys want, you can just use it with me?” He said shyly. You immediately agreed to Kai Li’s dissapointment. She showed it when she grabbed the chair and placed it as far away from Seungwoo as possible. You glared at her as you took the seat next to Seungwoo.

“I hope it’s okay.” You asked him. He nodded and looked back at his laptop. You kicked Kai Li under the table as she mocked him. Pointing at your book and then at hers you signaled her to shut up and study. 

As you were stuck on one question, Seungwoo looked over and your eyes met. 

“Need help?” He whispered as you nodded. Seungwoo showed you how to do the question and you immediately understood. 

“Thanks Seungwoo.” You smiled at him. Kai Li sighed loudly causing the both of you to look at her. Kai Li smiled weirdly at you before standing up and grabbing her books.

“Come on *you*, let’s go eat. I’m famished!” She said as she urged you to quickly pack up your stuff. She grabbed your hand and dragged you out.

“Kai Li!” You admonished her once outside. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you made us sit there with Han Seungwoo. The kid who’s an absolute weirdo. The one who nothing looks good on! His hair is greasy, and formal clothes! They’re supposed to look good on people, but on him..ugh.” She shuddered.

“Kai Li, thats not right. He’s sweet!” Kai Li scoffed.

“Girl, do we need to get you glasses? Also, you have a boyfriend whom I HAVE YET TO MEET.” Kai Li ranted. She suddenly clapped her hands together. “I know! You can bring him to the meeting tomorrow! Everyone’s going!” She gushed. You tried to stop her but she just kept on talking.

How were you going to ask your boyfriend who didn’t feel comfortable with people he didn’t know? Plus, one little point that you had to remember. 

🐻🐻

Keying in the code to his apartment, you called out, “Boyfriend, you home?” You asked placing down the food you had bought. 

“You bought food? Yay!” Subin cheered as he hugged you happily. “What did you buy?” He asked as he looked over the food you bought. Suddenly Subin got pulled to the side into another pair of arms. 

“Why are you hugging my girlfriend?” Seungwoo asked as he clinged to Subin. 

[Originally posted by seungwos](https://tmblr.co/ZK3npm2Zismc6)

“Noona brought food!” Subin said happily. Seungwoo smiled at you as Subin went back to checking out what you brought. You walked up to him and tip toed up as he kissed you. “Ugh..I’m going to eat in the other room.” Subin hip checked Seungwoo before leaving causing him to chuckle. 

“God help us the day he finally gets a girlfriend.” Seungwoo said as he ruffled your hair. If only Kai Li could look at Seungwoo now, you giggled as you thought of her facial expression. 

Seungwoo looked at you confused. “Why are you giggling suddenly?”

“Nothing just thought of what Kai Li would say if she saw you like this.” You pointed out at his current outfit.

“Ah that friend…” Seungwoo cocked an eyebrow. Seungwoo didn’t like Kai Li, which was understandable after everything she says about him.

“So…I kinda need to ask you something.” You approached the subject as Seungwoo cuddled next to you on the couch. Seungwoo sat up and looked down at you. “There’s this high school classmate meeting tomorrow and Kai Li asked me to bring my boyfriend…you.” Seungwoo sighed.

“Then I’ll go like normal.” He said finally.

“Seungwoo, can’t you just go like this. Not how you are in uni?” 

“*You.* You know why I do that in uni.” Seungwoo said frustratedly. You did which made you think of how you met this side of Seungwoo.

Flashback

  * “Yes, yes I’m going in.” You said to your mom on the phone. “Mom, I’m leaving now! I still can’t believe you set me up on a blind date!” You nagged.
  * “You’re getting old and you barely date. He’s my friend son!” Your mom said back. 
  * “Okay okay, I’m going in.” You walked up to the hostess and said the name “Han” for the reservation and she brought you over to your date who was already there. “Hi, I’m so sorry. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” You said quickly as the both of you sat back down. You squinted as the guy looked rather familiar to you. “I’m *you*…and you’re Wu? My mum told me your name.” You said nervously as he hadn’t said a word yet. He finally smiled and nodded.

  * “Yeap, do you want to order?” He asked passing the menu to you. You nodded and looked at the menu, eyes bulging out at the prices. “Do you want me to order for you as well?” He asked softly. 
  * “Yes please.” You passed the menu to him as he called the waiter and ordered. You were still trying to think where you could have met him. Your mom didn’t tell you anything other than he was a student like you and his name. He asked you a question which snapped you out of your dazed state. 
  * Dinner was great. You got to know Wu who was the epitome of your type. Your mom did good. He even offered to drive you home and since your mom vetted him, you allowed him to do so. Near your house, he parked and turned towards you. 
  * “Still can’t guess where you know me from?” He teased. 
  * “Stop…I was trying to guess where I knew you from!” You said exasperatedly. Wu smirked before opening his glove compartment. Grabbing some glasses, he messed up his hair and looked up at you. “HAN SEUNGWOO?” You gasped. 
  * “Yeah…hi.” He said looking at you. 
  * “Wait…what…”
  * “I guess I should explain.” He started off a story of how his mum had brought him to a shaman when he was younger and that the shaman said from a certain age until a certain age, his face would be unlucky in the outside world and that it was important to hide it some type of way.
  * “That’s…weird.” You said finally.
  * “Trust me..I know. Mum would kill me right now if she knew I went out looking like that to meet you.” 
  * “So what? You wanted to trick me?” You asked.
  * “If I did, I wouldn’t let you know that it was me. I knew who I was going to be meeting when mum set me up on this date. And the reason I said yes is…you’ve never looked at me differently. Never let it on that I was NerdWoo or Seungweird.” He said citing nicknames that Kai Li had called him. 
  * “I’m sorry…” You replied guiltily. He shook his head.
  * “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Back to present…

Seungwoo snapped his fingers in front of your face jolting you back to reality. 

“It’s as me or not.” He finally said. You sighed and nodded.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

🐻🐻

“And where is this elusive boyfriend of yours, *you*?” One of the girls asked you as you all sat in the cafe for the gathering. 

“Wow, our beauty girl has a boyfriend now?” One of the guys teased. 

“I haven’t even met him, can you believe it??” Kai Li glared playfully at you as you gulped.

“He couldn’t…” You were interrupted as Kai Li groaned loudly as she was looking at the door. 

“Oh my god. What is he even doing here?” Looking up you paled as you noticed Seungwoo walk in. “Is he coming over here?” Kai Li said as questions of who he was were circling around the table as Seungwoo came over.

“Hey *you*.” He greeted you as you greeted him back.

“Okay why the hell is he here? *You*?” Kai Li asked. You grabbed Seungwoos arm and turned to Kai Li.

“I’m just going to talk to him about a project. Be right back.” You dragged Seungwoo outside to the corner of the cafe. “Seungwoo! What the heck?” You asked referring to the situation that just happened.

“You asked me to come so I’m here.” He said.

“As Wu! I asked you to come as him so that what happened in there wouldn’t happen!” You sighed. “That was so embarrassing! What do you have to say for yourself?” You looked at him with your hands on your hips.

“What I have to say for myself?” Seungwoo asked getting angry. “Did you just hear yourself? Embarrassing? You’re embarrassed of me then?” Seungwoo ranted.

“Seungwoo…” 

“No. Whenever your bloody friend goes on about Seungweird or whatever, I don’t go off on her cause of you! You think I like it? I’ve got a 4.0 GPA, I sing, dance and rap and I can’t show all of that because of that stupid shaman. I can’t even tell people we’re dating cause I didn’t want YOU to be targeted. We started dating cause I thought you were different….but now….”

“What? What are you saying?” You asked confused.

“You’re like her. Exactly like her.” He said harshly. You were about to say something when Kai Li came out. 

“What? You’re dating him? This weirdo..this…” Seungwoo interrupted her.

“The kid who’s an absolute weirdo. The one who nothing looks good on. His hair is greasy, and formal clothes. They’re supposed to look good on people, but on him..ugh.” He said monotonously causing her to shut up. “We know. But don’t worry, we’re done.” He said as he left the both of you outside the cafe. Your eyes started tearing up because you’ve never seen Seungwoo angry.

“What the hell is his problem? The nerve of that Han Seungwoo!” Kai Li said.

“Stop! Just stop. I just disappointed someone I love because I got caught up in your vanity.” You went back to the cafe, tried fielding all questions away and left. 

🐻🐻

“*You*?” Seungsik answered the door. “Why are you knocking the door when you know the code?” You put down your bag and asked where Seungwoo was. Seungsik pointed to Seungwoos room and you knocked.

“Seungsik I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” Seungwoos voice yelled out through the door. Walking in, you noticed a shirtless Seungwoo on his bed playing with a basketball. “Why are you here?” He asked.

“And why are you shirtless?” You asked standing next to the bed.

“Because I was angry and it felt hot.” He said not looking at you. Your eyes started tearing and when Seungwoo peeked at you, he noticed. Sighing, he patted the bed. “Come here.” You hugged him as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m sorry, I should have let you come as you. I’m not embarassed and I should have defended you. I’m sorry I’m such a bitch.” Seungwoo kissed your neck.

“You’re not a bitch. I’m an absolute jerk for doing this to you. That bloody shaman.” He cursed. You giggled through your tears. Seungwoo pulled your face away and wiped the tears. “Stop crying.” He cooed making you giggle even more.

“Can you wear a shirt, it’s weird.” You said making him laugh. He grabbed a tank and pulled it on.

“It’s only weird, if you make it weird.” He tapped your nose. “I guess the school knows if Kai Li knows.” Seungwoo asked with a cocked eyebrow. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with the weirdo baby doll.” He said nuzzling your cheek. 

“Meh, what’s being a weirdo. But I’m going to start punching people if they say anything. There’s a flip side tho.” You said to his confusion. “I can kiss you whenever I want.” You teased as you did just that. 

“GUYS LETS GO EAT.” Hanse yelled through the door. Seungwoo grabbed your hand and his glasses as you guys went out with the guys. 

The next day at uni, news hit that you and Seungwoo were dating. The shocking thing was that Kai Li had apologized to the both of you. Little did she know, in a couple of months, she’d see the real Han Seungwoo. 

[Originally posted by seungtwoo](https://tmblr.co/ZDrtkx2Y9mkTe)

———————————————————————

Another Seungwoo oneshot- Let’s just say he’s my ULT BIAS 💙💛 let me know if you like these stories! I love reading the comments! Also Seungwoos cute no matter what 😂

[Help me buy albums! ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=Yzg1Nzk0N2U0ZDA5OGQ2NmQ5Y2Q4YjAxNGI4MTY1NGM4YTAwMDMwOCxjZjI4ZGMxNmQwOTg0ZDAyZmYyODA4YmFmMmJmZDkzNGYyZTI2MTA4)—-> If you wanna help me out so I can buy X1s new album. Even 10 pence is a blessing!


	11. When you're sick (Seungwoo)

Seungwoo woke up with a sigh as it was so hot. The air conditioning in the room was broken and the repairman could only make it tomorrow. He had worn a tank top to bed but decided to remove it cause he felt it sticking to his chest. He looked over to you sleeping cuddled with all the blankets covering you. He was confused as to why the heat wasn’t bothering you when you hated being hot the most. He smoothened out your bangs and noticed that you were sweating as well. Seungwoo carefully disentangled the blankets away from you when you groaned and grabbed the blankets back so that they covered your body. 

“Baby, you’re sweating.” He said softly as you opened one eye to stare at him. “Let’s just put the blankets away. The room is hot as hell right now.” He said pulling the blanket as you groaned again.

“It’s so cold though.” You replied to his confusion. Seungwoo put his forehead against yours and noticed why you were feeling cold. 

“You’re burning up.” Seungwoo said worriedly. He smoothed his hand down your face causing you to sigh in content. “I’m going to check if we have medicine.” Seungwoo got up and walked towards the drawers to check but he couldn’t find any. Cursing softly, he walked out of the room to the living area and frowned when he noticed Subin in his onesie playing games. “Why aren’t you asleep?” Seungwoo asked ruffling his hair. 

“Wasn’t sleepy. So I thought I’d play this game I’ve been putting off. Why are you awake?” Subin asked pausing his game.

“*You* is burning up. We don’t have any medicine in our room.” Seungwoo searched through the drawers in the kitchen but came up empty. 

“I think we used all of them when Seungsik hyung and Chan hyung got sick together. We haven’t stocked up.” Subin replied. “Is it really bad? Should I go buy some medicine?” Seungwoo looked at the clock and it showed that it was 1.30am. 

“Let me grab a shirt and sweatpants and I’ll go.” Seungwoo walked back to the room and noticed you sitting up in bed rubbing your eyes tiredly. 

“Where are you going?” You asked him hoarsely as he grabbed a shirt. Seungwoo came over and kneeled on the bed getting closer to you. He stroked your face.

“I’m going to go get some medicine for you. We don’t have any in the house.Does your throat hurt as well?” You nodded as you grabbed his hand. 

“A bit but it’s fine, I’m sure I’ll sweat it out. It’s so late in the night.” You said trying to pull him back into bed.

“We don’t even have a thermometer to check. I’m worried it won’t break in the morning. It’s best to eat some medicine.” He rubbed your cheek before placing a soft peck on your lips. 

“Noo it’s dangerous to go alone at this late in the night.” You whined.

“Baby, I’m just going to the 24h pharmacy around the corner. Plus Subins awake and we’ll go together.”

“But still…” Seungwoo placed his finger on your lips shushing you. He kissed your forehead before tucking you in. 

“I’ll be back soon.” He said as he left. Subin had changed into normal shirt and pants and waited for Seungwoo so they could go together. They walked to the 24h pharmacy at the corner and luckily there was a pharmacist on duty. Seungwoo walked up to him and explained that you were burning up.

“Do you know her exact temperature?” He asked to which Seungwoo shook his head. 

“But she says her throat hurts as well.” The pharmacist nodded as he grabbed some medicine. 

“Hyung! Can I get these gummies?” Subin asked from behind him as he put down some gummy bears on the counter. “Noona likes them too!” He said cutely making Seungwoo smile at him. 

[Originally posted by seungsiks](https://tmblr.co/ZjoOQf2I0KxKr)

“So she needs to take these two now. But make sure she eats something like bread before.” The pharmacist rang up their purchases. 

Seungwoo was shocked when he noticed you sitting on the couch waiting for the two of them to come back. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He sighed sitting next to her. “Subin ah can you grab some bread?” He looked over you and noticed you had put on his sweatshirt. “Stole my shirt huh?” He teased as you smiled weakly at him. Subin brought over the bread and handed it to you before perching himself on the couch. 

“Ugh do I have to eat?” You looked at bread and then at the boys who nodded. 

“My sick baby please eat.” Seungwoo cooed as he stroked your cheek with his finger. 

“And that’s my cue to go sleep. Night hyung and Noona. Get better!” Subin walked to his room and shut the door. You picked at the bread and ate it. Seungwoo ruffled through the bag and took the medicine out. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and handed it to you. He stroked your hair as you gulped down the medication. You rubbed your face tiredly before leaning against Seungwoos shoulder. 

“Thank you for going out to buy me medication.” You kissed his cheek and he rewarded you with a smile. 

“Let’s go to bed hmm?” He rubbed his cheek against yours. “I’ll carry you.” You put your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bed. Laying you down slowly, he walked over to his side of the bed and tucked the blankets around you. He lied on his side as he stroked his hand down your blanket covered body. “Go to sleep.” 

“You should sleep.” You pulled at his shirt. “I thought you were hot.” 

“I’m always hot.” He teased. You groaned and smacked his chest. He pretended he was hurt making you giggle. “Go to sleep hmm.” He kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms around you. You closed your eyes and fell asleep straight away. 

🐻🐻

Hearing your alarm, you groaned. Turning over, you noticed Seungwoo wasn’t in bed. 

“Seungwoo?” You called out the open door. He walked in carrying a tray filled with porridge. 

“Hey baby, you feeling better?” He placed the tray down and placed his hand against your forehead. “Good your fever broke.” He smiled. You pulled a face noticing the porridge, your least favorite food in the world. “Nuh uh you have to eat this.” He said noticing your face. “I’ll feed you.” He warned.

“Ugh no.” 

“*You*.” He said saying your name. 

“Are you using your dad voice on me? I’m not the boys.” You squinted your eye at him. 

“Baby please. You need to eat this for your throat.” Seungwoo resorted to begging and using his cute voice to make you eat. 

“Fine.” You grabbed the porridge and ate it while making faces as Seungwoo laughed at your face. 

“Hey.” You looked at Seungwoo once you were done.He was holding your medicine in his hand. “Thanks for taking care of me. You’re really sweet.” Seungwoo smiled and put his hands on your cheeks.

“I have to take care of my sick girlfriend don’t I?” He pushed your cheeks until you were pouting at him. “Now go take a shower.” He pulled you up.

“Are you trying to tell me that I stink?” You gave him the stink eye as he looked away. “So mean.” You hip checked him before walking towards the bathroom. You felt a tap on your butt and turned to glare at Seungwoo who was playing innocent. 

“We’ll stay home and watch movies okay?” He cooed at you before running away from your attempted kick. 

A whole day of snuggling to Seungwoo while you were feeling down? Perfect. 

———————————————————————

Another Seungwoo oneshot 💙💛 ult bias. 

[Help me buy X1 albums!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=MzFjZDllMjRkZGYwNWZhYzRjYWE4OTkyNzc0YWU1ZTkwN2M3NDZjNyw5bmpybW9mdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187076610248%2Fseungwoo-woke-up-with-a-sigh-as-it-was-so-hot-the&m=1)


	12. Theme Park (Yohan)

“We’re going on..on that?” Yohan gulped as he looked up at the daunting ride that seemed to go up at a 90 degree angle and then the drop was even scarier. You giggled at his expression because he looked absolutely petrified.

“You know it always makes me wonder how a taekwondo stud like you is afraid of these kind of things.” You said holding on to his hand and dragging him to the line forming in front of the ride despite his protests. 

“It’s not like I can kick my way across this ride.” Yohan pouted. “My fault for dating an adrenaline seeker.” He shook his head and smiled when you playfully pushed him. “The lines are not that long today huh?” He asked looking around.

“Yeah. It’s good isn’t it…we don’t have to wait long!” You smiled up at him when he leaned down and kissed you. 

“Eww why are you kissing here.” A small voice said behind them. Turning around, you both noticed 2 kids about the age of 10 who looked disgusted. “It’s weird when old people do that.” Yohan and you turned red at their statement.

“Sorry.” Yohan sheepishly said rubbing his neck. The kids glared but looked back at their phones. Yohan turned towards you with a confused expression as you shrugged. The both of you were close to the front of the line. 

“Ugh we have to be with the kissy couple.” You heard one of the boys whine as the four of you stepped up.

“Well you can go to the back if you don’t want to.” You smiled sarcastically. The boys stuck their tongue out at you and when you were about to tell them off, Yohan pulled you to your seats. 

“Let’s just buckle up.” Yohan said. “It looks so much worse up close.” Yohan looked scared. You grabbed his hand and smacked it.

“I’m here! Just think of it as letting all those stresses out.” Yohan nodded as the speakers turned on. 

“The ride is starting. The staff are going around to make sure you’re strapped in. Have fun.” The staff checked both of you and gave a thumbs up. 

Yohan took a deep breath and grabbed your hand. You stroked his knuckles so he would calm down. 

“Don’t know how you’re going to go through the haunted house next.” You murmured.

“What?” Yohan asked as the ride started moving. “Oh no no no no.” And that ended up being Yohans chant throughout the whole ride. As the both of you came down, Yohan heaved over a trash can as you rubbed his back.

“Pfft such a pussy.” The boys from earlier snickered. 

“Yah! Who the hell are you calling a pussy.” You looked at the boys angrily. 

“Your boyfriend who’s such a scaredy cat.” The boys laughed. 

“Just because he hates rides, doesn’t make him a coward. If he wanted to, he could kick your asses. But he can’t, on the count of the both of you being..CHILDREN.” You emphasized. Yohan who got his breathing under control placed his hands on your lower back. 

“Please that chicken? Bull.Shit.” They continuously teased Yohan and you were about to yell at them when Yohan stepped towards them suddenly doing his signature taekwondo move. 

The boys stepped back in shock and there was applause from the people gathered there. Yohan sheepishly smiled and returned to your side. At your stare, the boys ran away.

“Pfft, you better run.” You patted Yohans back as you cooed at him. “You did good. Now let’s go to the haunted house.” Yohan whined as you dragged him towards the haunted house. 

“Why is there no line. That’s cause people don’t like to go to these!” He whined as you both reached the eerie building with a train at the front where people are strapped in for the ride. 

“For me hmmm.” You pouted up to him as he sighed. You cheered as you dragged him to the front. As you were strapped in, more people got on the ride as well. “See there’s more people so stop worrying.” You leaned your head against his shoulder. He jolted as the ride started. You grabbed his hand as you were slightly scared as well as the train creaked into the building. 

“Ugh the musics changing.” Yohan cringed closer to you as the music became daunting as though something was going to pop out. The both of you screamed as a lady with long hair popped out at the climax. 

Yohan hid his face in your neck throughout the whole experience. Once it was done, he exited the ride happily.

“You little cheat, you didn’t see anything.” You teased playfully as you hugged his arm. 

“Let’s just go play some games please.” Yohan dragged you to the shooting booth games. Trying to be cool, he asked you which toy you wanted. You pointed at the rabbit that had teeth resembling his. He shot down everything but one. 

“If you try again, you can get the rabbit.” The guy at the stall urged. Yohan not one to give up nodded and actually got everything down. 

“Here!” He said proudly as he handed you the rabbit. You hugged it happily. 

“You hungry?” You asked Yohan who nodded. “Let’s go eat!” The rest of day was spent dragging Yohan to all rides which he whined at but went ahead with it because you wanted to. 

“I hope you enjoyed today.” Yohan smiled down at you as you walked hand in hand to the bus stop.

“Well it was seeing you all scared.” He pouted at you. “Usually you act so cool, so it was nice.” You kissed his cheek. “We should go there again!”

“An-Dwae-Yo!” Yohan said as you laughed.

———————————————————————

A little oneshot with Yohan our X1 Centre! While watching PDX101 I just somehow rooted for him. 

Thank you so much for supporting all the oneshots so far! I’m on holiday so I try to post once a day! Share your thoughts! And if you like them; comment and upvote!

[Help me buy albums! ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=Yzg1Nzk0N2U0ZDA5OGQ2NmQ5Y2Q4YjAxNGI4MTY1NGM4YTAwMDMwOCxjZjI4ZGMxNmQwOTg0ZDAyZmYyODA4YmFmMmJmZDkzNGYyZTI2MTA4)Crowdfunding do join! Requests are OPEN.


	13. Your Ex (Hangyul)

“I can’t stand you.” You said exasperatedly. Hangyul scoffed at your statement. 

“And I can’t stand you.” He replied back. The both of you stared at each other for a minute before Hangyul cupped your face pulling it to him. You smiled as he kissed your lips. 

“Such a liar.” You mumbled against his lips. 

“This coming from little miss priss?” He laughed. You punched him in the chest and he grabbed at it pretending to be hurt. 

“God, such an ass.” You shook your head. The both of you were in your room and you were supposed to be studying for the upcoming test.

“But you still like me.” Hangyul grinned looking over at you. 

[Originally posted by hiliqht](https://tmblr.co/ZRVlGj2jQOvtt)

“And I don’t know why.” You stuck your tongue out at him and he quickly kissed it. “That’s so weird.” You said with wide eyes. 

“What do I say, my fetish is you.” Hangyul joked. You were about to reply when your phone started pinging but once you saw the messages, you rolled your eyes and put the phone down without replying. Hangyul noticing that got curious because that was uncommon for you.

“Not gonna answer that?” He asked cocking an eyebrow. You shrugged. “Now I’m curious.” He attempted to grab your phone but you held on to it.

“Hangyul no. Let go!” You tried to block him but he grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. You watched as his face changed reading the messages. 

“He’s still messaging you?” Hangyul looked at all the messages your ex sent basically asking you to dump Hangyul and come back to him. “Woah this bastard has some balls.” Hangyul got angrier reading the texts. 

“It’s nothing.” You sighed grabbing your phone. “Stop worrying hmm?” You asked him while smoothening his brows. “Your angry bird brows I swear…” You joked to get him to smile but Hangyul still looked as though he wanted to kill something…or someone. Grabbing his face, you brought your lips to his. You coaxed his mouth open because he was frozen in place. Letting your hands wander under his hoodie to touch his taut abs made Hangyul snap out of his angry thoughts and concentrate on you. 

🐻🐻

Shutting your locker, you groaned as you came face to face with the one you really didn’t want to see. Jon stood there with what he thought was his most handsome smile but to you now it looked like he was constipated. 

“Hey Y/N. You look exceptionally beautiful today.” Jon smiled looking you from top to bottom. 

“I really recommend you leave me alone.” You attempted to walk away but Jon blocked you. 

“Y/N come on, just come back to me. Why do you want to be with that lowlife when you can be with me?” He said which sparked your anger. 

“Well this lowlife is gonna kick your ass if you don’t move away from my girl.” You looked at Hangyul standing behind Jon with Seungyoun and Dohyon. Jon’s face paled but he cleared his throat before turning and putting his arm around your shoulders. You huffed and tried to push his arm off but he was pressing down on you. 

“Lookie who decided to show up to school. Lee Hangyul, with his little gangster buddies.” Jon really had a death wish you thought to yourself. 

“Baby come here.” Hangyul said nodding to you. Jon was still pushing down on you so you stepped on his foot and walked over to Hangyul when he held on to his foot. Hangyul wrapped his arm around you, tipped your chin up so he could kiss you. 

“Seriously Y/N? Why are you downgrading yourself with this heathen.” Jons’ voice interrupted. “Do you really want to be his side piece so badly?” You clenched your jaw. Hangyul stepped up to hit Jon but you stopped him. 

“Babe, he’s not worth it.” You said holding on to his hand. You didn’t want Hangyul to get into trouble especially since Principal Lee was related to Jon and would immediately take his side. 

“Pfft what a sucker. Why don’t you go clean up something. That’s all you’ll amount to be anyway.” Jon said haughtily. “You and your little gangsta buddies go clean up…” His face moved to side when you punched him. You immediately held your hand in pain. Jon held his face and looked at you in shock. 

“Y/N/LN! My office now.” Principal Lee hollered as he got through the crowd that had gathered. “Someone bring the boy to the nurse.” He said before leaving. You sighed and pouted before following him. Hangyul held your hand stopping you. 

“I’ll be fine.” You smiled. “Just…call my mom for me.” You wanted your mom to hear it from Hangyul rather than Principal Lee. At least she loved Hangyul. 

🐻🐻

“A months detention Y/N.” The principals voice echoed. You groaned as you left the office. Your mom had texted you asking if she needed to come down. While sending her a text back saying you were fine and what your punishment was, Hangyul appeared in your line of sight. 

“Here comes my badass girlfriend.” He opened his arms gesturing for you to come into them. You wrapped your arms around his torso and melted into his embrace. “You okay?” He asked looking down at you. 

“Hmm I’ve got one months detention.” You pouted looking up at him. He pecked your lips. 

“Well maybe I should go do something so I can join you.” Hangyul joked. You hit his chest. 

“I stopped you for a reason. You would have gotten a suspension or worse EXPELLED.” You said. “Ugh I cant even leave.” 

“Ms.Y/L/N, why aren’t you in detention?” Principal Lee asked as he spotted the both of you. “Do we want to make it two months?” 

“No sir. I’m going now!” You kissed Hangyul quickly and ran. Hangyul looked at Principal Lee who had a look of distaste on his face. He saluted him before leaving after you. 

Once detention was done, you walked outside and spotted Hangyul waiting on the steps with Seungwoo. 

“Hey! You’re still here?” You greeted the both of them who were engrossed in their conversation that they only realized you came out already when you talked. “Hi Oppa.” You said shyly to Seungwoo. 

“Y/N,” Seungwoo greeted. “Hangyul told me all about your little stunt.” He laughed. 

“What are you guys doing here though?” You sat down next to Hangyul. He put his arms around your shoulder and kissed the side of your head. 

“Well hyung helped me with a little something.” Hangyul gestured over to the parking lot. You saw Jon walking towards his car. Watching as he got in, you looked at Hangyul in confusion but he gestured for you to keep looking. Jon started his car but it didn’t start. All of a sudden there was a bang, causing you to jump. Foam was pouring out of the exhaust pipe of his car. 

“You guys did that?” You asked as Jon got out and looked at his car. You giggled looking at his pull his hair out and then slip on the foam. Seungwoo and Hangyul chuckled and high fived each other. Jon spotting the 3 of you came over angrily. He pointed his finger at Hangyul. 

“YOU! You did this!” Jon exclaimed. “What the hell is wrong with you lowlifes?” Seungwoo stepped in front of Jon as he stepped back because of Seungwoos height.

“You wanna say that again?” He asked cocking an eyebrow. Jon gulped as he saw this intimidating character with blue hair in front of him. “I didn’t think so. We were just waiting to bring Y/N out. Your little situation just happened and it was..hilarious.” Seungwoo nodded at him. 

“I know you did this Hangyul.” Jon said as he walked back to his car. He flipped the bird at the three of you. 

“Well…that was something. And you dated that?” Seungwoo asked you. 

“Lapse of judgement Oppa.” You shrugged. 

“Well now she’s with me. I’d say she got an upgrade. Didn’t you Y/N?” Hangyul said as he circled his arms around your waist. 

“Aigoo you kids are so cute.” Seungwoo cooed. “Now I’m out to go be with my girl.” Seungwoo fist bumped Hangyul and ruffled your hair before leaving. 

“Seungwoo oppas so good looking.” You sighed dreamily. Hangyul looked down at your face and poked your sides making you yelp. “HEY!” 

“Look at this girl admiring another man while her man is standing right here.” He said with a grunt. 

“Well it is God Seungwoo we’re talking about.” You joked as Hangyul pouted. You brought his face down towards yours and bit his lip. “But you’re still my no.1.” You mumbled. 

“I better be.” He smiled kissing you. 

“Ugh go get a room. Disgusting.” The both of you looked over to Jon who was standing by his car with a look of disgust on his face directed at you. 

“We plan to!” Hangyul yelled back making you laugh. 

——————————————————————

A little Hangyul oneshot for X1 first win! CONGRATS X1! If you like it, please COMMENT AND UPVOTE. :) Join my crowdfund if you can.


	14. Gang (Seungyoun)

“Jagi!” You heard a voice call out as you sat at a swing. Footsteps approached and a figure crouched in front of you. Looking down you faced your late boyfriend. 

“You’re late.” You said with your resting bitch face. 

“I’m sorry.” He cooed. You pushed his hands away and stood up. He stood up as well and you had to look up at him as he was way taller than you. He leaned down and kissed your lips. “I’m going to keep kissing you until you smile.” He murmured against your lips as he put his arms around your waist pulling you closer. 

“You’re so weird.” You mumbled as he kept kissing you. You bit his lip softly and he groaned as he let you go.

“And you’re mean.What a pair we are.” Seungyoun smiled as he put his arm around your shoulder. “Let’s go eat.” He gestured towards the restaurants down the road.

“Well well well. Lookie who we have here boys.” A voice interrupted. “Cho Seungyoun.” The both of you turned around and came face to face with 5 guys. 

Seungyoun pulled you behind him and whispered, “Call Seungwoo hyung now.” He passed you his phone quickly. “Jin.” Seungyoun addressed one of the men. The guy known as Jin stepped up. You quickly called Seungwoo and got him on the line. 

“I can’t believe we caught you here all alone.” Jin laughed. “Well not entirely alone.” He leaned away so he could see you behind Seungyoun. “Wait a minute…so it’s true. You’re dating a cops sister!” The others laughed. “*You*, your brother and I are very well acquainted. Asshole keeps coming on to us.” Jin spit to the ground. Seungyoun tightened his hold on you. “Such a lucky day today. 2 birds with 1 stone eh boys?” He gestured towards them as the other 4 came closer. Three of the guys grabbed Seungyoun as one pulled you away from him. Seungyoun struggles against the three holding him and got a few punches in but still 3 against 1 was hard.

“Jin, your problem is with me. Not her. Let her go.” Seungyoun reasoned looking towards you. Jin put his hand on his chin and smirked.

“Kneel and maybe I’ll let her go.” You struggled against the idiot holding you. Not one to keep silent you kicked his junk but as he fell down he grabbed your ankle. “Your girlfriends as feisty as you are.” Jin said as he quickly grabbed her. “So what’s it gonna be? Kneel or maybe I’ll have some fun hurting the both of you.” You struggled against him but that caused Jin to hold you tighter. That’s going to bruise, you thought. “Stop struggling. If it wasn’t for your boyfriend beating up my boys last night, we wouldn’t be here.” That made you stop struggling as you looked at Seungyoun who looked sorry. One of them kicked Seungyoun down on one knee. Jin gestured to the ground as Seungyoun clenched his jaw. He couldn’t fight back in case Jin did something to you. “Kneel.” Jin said.

“And why would he do that?” You looked up and noticed Hangyul,Seungwoo,Yohan and Wooseok appear. Hangyul And Seungwoo grabbed at the ones holding Seungyoun while Yohan and Wooseok approached the ones holding you. 

Jin released you and stepped back as Yohan pulled you behind him. 

“Fuck, do you guys have trackers on each other?” Jin cursed. “Well I guess it’s a fair fight anyways.” Jin said as he suddenly threw a punch at Wooseok. From then,all hell broke loose. The boys were fighting against the ones in Jins gang. Yohan had pushed you out of harms way. Taking out your phone, you pressed the siren button your older brother had installed.

“Police, lets go.” Jin ordered his minions. “This isn’t over!” He looked at the X1 boys as he ran away. Seungyoun came over to and bent down checking you over for any injuries. Pushing his hands away you stood up. 

“*You*, I’m sorry.” He apologized while stroking your hair.

“Sorry?” You scoffed. “You told me you couldn’t make our date last night cause you had to help Hangyul. But you were fighting. And you know how I feel about that!” You said angrily.

“Noona..” Hangyul attempted to say but you shushed him with your hand up. 

“I know.Im sorry.” Seungyoun attempted to grab your hand but you stepped away. 

“Fighting was the one thing I asked you to step away from. Why do you want to prove what my brother said about you was right?” You asked angrily. “I didn’t make you choose then, but if you had to choose now…”

“Don’t. Don’t make me choose between them and you.” Seungyoun begged. You laughed sadly.

“You already did. And I’m done.” You stepped away. The other four boys stood in front of you. “Move.” You said to them.

“Guys let her go.” Seungyoun said sadly knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything today. They moved aside as you walked away. 

🐻🐻

Your brother had noticed that your mood was different for the past few days.

“You okay?” He asked ruffling your hair. 

“Yeah.” You grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat down.

“How’s that knucklehead boyfriend of yours?” He asked nonchalantly. At your silence, he looked at you. “*You*? Hey…what’s wrong? Did that little shit do something?” He asked angrily. 

“Stop, he didn’t do anything. We broke up. That’s it.” 

“Well that’s good.” He nodded. “Never did like that brat anyways.” He said. Looking at you, he sighed. “But he made you happy. So why did you guys break up?” He asked.

“It’s nothing oppa. I’m fine.” You stood up and went to your room. You had chucked your phone in there earlier and sighed upon picking it up. There were messages and missed calls from Seungyoun and even messages from the other boys. You flopped back onto your bed with a huff. 

🐻🐻

“You broke up?” Your friend asked as you both walked towards the cafe. 

“Uh huh.” You replied. Your friend looked at you shocked. “What. Don’t act like you’re team Seungyoun.” You pushed her slightly. 

“I’m team whoever makes you happy. That’s Seungyoun.” Your friend said. “Plus, he’s friends with that hunk.” She said wistfully. 

“Thirsty much.” You said as she blushed. 

“Well I’m right anyways. Talk to him.” She nudged you towards a seat and when you looked at it, Seungyoun was sitting there. Turning around to your friend, she slowly backed away. “I’m sorry! He promised me a date with the hunk. I’m sorry!” She quickly pushed you towards Seungyoun and ran away. You were about to turn away when Seungyoun grabbed your hand pulling you down to sit next to him. 

“Why can’t you leave me alone?” You asked Seungyoun frustratedly.

“Because I love you.” He said causing your heart to thump.

“That’s unfair.” You said back. Seungyoun leaned against the booth facing you. 

“I know. But it’s been a week and you’re still on my mind…if you tell me, that you’re happier without me..I’ll leave you alone.” Seungyoun said. 

“Why do I find that so hard to believe?” You snarked raiding an eyebrow at him. Seungyoun grinned at your attempt at a joke. He moved closer to your face then.

“True, id stalk you to the end of time. Any guy that got close…well not good for them right?” He whispered. He moved closer about to kiss you but the both of you were interrupted.

“If you move one inch closer to her, I’ll smack you.” Your brothers voice rang out as he took a seat at the table the both of you were occupying. 

“Hyung…” Seungyoun said nervously. 

“Cho Seungyoun, I see you trapped my sister again.” Your brother raised his eyebrow and gave Seungyoun the glare. “*You*, seriously? Why don’t you have better taste?” Your brother teased to your confusion.

“Oppa…” 

“I’m just joking. Seungyoun told me what happened. That night…was kind of my fault.” Your brother started.

“What?” You were confused. 

“I asked him to help me nail down that gang. They robbed a convenience store a couple of days before that so I asked the X1 guys for help.” Your brother explained.

“So the reason he missed our date…was because of you?” You angrily asked him. You stood up as your brother stood up as well. He backed away from you.

“Now baby sis…don’t do anything rash. Here.” He trust some money to you and walked away quickly. “Go on a date or something.” You turned towards Seungyoun who was smiling sheepish. Leaning over, you smacked the back of his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked sitting back down. 

“I guess I didn’t know how to. I should have.” He pouted. You grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“You’re a blur case.” You sighed. 

“And you’re smart. What a pair we are.” He smirked as he kissed you back.

———————————————————————

A little oneshot for Seungyoun! :D *Photo Cred to @dohyonamz on Twitter!*

If you’ve been liking these stories, let me know! 

_ **[Help me buy albums! ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=Yzg1Nzk0N2U0ZDA5OGQ2NmQ5Y2Q4YjAxNGI4MTY1NGM4YTAwMDMwOCxjZjI4ZGMxNmQwOTg0ZDAyZmYyODA4YmFmMmJmZDkzNGYyZTI2MTA4)—-> raising money for X1s album :D ** _


	15. Dad (Seungyoun)

A loud cry startled you awake. You groaned and attempted to get up to go tend to your baby but an arm stopped you. 

“Shh, I’ll take care of him. You just go to sleep.” You felt a kiss at the side of your face. 

“You sure?” You asked your husband sleepily not opening your eyes. 

“I’m his dad aren’t I?” Seungyoun said getting up. You turned on your side facing him. 

“Hmm you are. Milks in the fridge. Test it on your wrist after you heat it up.” You stroked your hand down his bare back admiring his tattoos. Seungyoun turned down to look at you. 

“I know baby doll. Trust me.” He patted your butt and stood up as the babies cries echoed louder through the baby monitor. “Daddy’s coming little man,” he said to the monitor. “You go back to sleep.” He said before leaving the room. 

Seungyoun walked into the room and noticed baby Dohyon standing up in his crib crying. 

“Hey little man..hungry huh?” He asked picking Dohyon up and hugging him close to his chest. “You’re getting so big.” Dohyon let out a cry. Seungyoun sniffed as he noticed the smell. “I feel like you do this on purpose. Always a little pooper when daddy’s the one who has to change you.” Seungyoun put him on the changing table. “Remember the first time I changed you and you decided to pee in my face?” Seungyoun thought about that time and chuckled. “Mommy was on the floor laughing instead of helping. She’s mean isn’t she.” You laughed listening to the conversation through the monitor in the master bedroom. That was so funny. Seungyoun changed him perfectly but Dohyon was still crying. “Shh it’s okay, daddy’s here. You must be hungry huh. Let’s go get some food in your little tummy.” He bounced Dohyon up trying to make the baby giggle instead of cry. Dohyon brightened up as his daddy swung him up. Once in the kitchen, Seungyoun placed Dohyon in his high chair. Dohyon let out a little cry at being separated from Seungyoun. “I’m just gonna get your milk buddy.” Seungyoun stroked his hair before opening the fridge. He grabbed the milk and put it in the microwave to heat it up. He made faces at Dohyon trying to make him smile but Dohyon was a smart baby as once he heard the ping he started crying for his bottle. 

[Originally posted by seungyound](https://tmblr.co/ZM0ZQW2jgRRcB)

“Arasooo, let me get your bottle.” He checked the temperature on his wrist like you instructed. Once the temperature was okay, he grabbed Dohyon who reached his chubby little fingers for his bottle. Seungyoun walked up the stairs to Dohyon rooms and sat in the armchair there. Dohyon cried as the bottle was so near yet so far. “Okay okay kid, here.” Seungyoun brought the bottle close to Dohyon who immediately latched on. His little hands grabbed the bottle as he aggressively sucked the milk. “Woah calm down. A little food monster just like your mommy huh.” Seungyoun joked. You heard what he said as you were leaning against the door staring at your two favorite men. 

“Hey!” You said in reply. “I’m not a good monster.” Seungyoun looked up and smiled at you. 

“Couldn’t stay away huh?” You sat on the arm of the chair and leaned against Seungyoun. “Don’t trust me?” He looked up at you. 

“I trust you.” You stroked his hair. “I just missed my little man and my big man.” You kissed him. He returned your kiss. The both of you were kissing when Dohyon let out another cry. “Aww is my little baby done?” You cooed. “I wanna burp him.” You held your hands out so Seungyoun could pass Dohyon to you. You put him on your shoulder and patted his back. Once he belched, you put his down in his crib. Seungyoun stood next to you as the both of you looked down at Dohyon letting out little yawns. 

“Must be nice to eat and sleep and poop all day.” Seungyoun chuckled at your statement. “Can you believe he’s gonna be a year old in a couple of months?” You sighed. 

“Remember the debacle that happened when we found out you were pregnant?” Seungyoun nudged you. You laughed slightly thinking of it.

_ **Flashback** _

_“You’re still sick?” Seungyoun asked softly as he stroked your hair. You had the covers pulled up to cover your pale face. You’d been sick the past week which sucked. Getting out of work was one thing, that was fine but you hated puking your guts out especially since you’re a foodie. _

_“Just kill me now.” You groaned while peeking out of the covers. “It’s so unfair, you look like that and I look like this.” You glared at Seungyoun who looked perfect after a day of work. Seungyoun patted your head._

_“Maybe we should go to a doctor. It’s not normal to be fighting off a bug this long.” Seungyoun said. _

_“No.” You said with finality. _

_“You can’t just keep refusing because you’re afraid of shots.” Seungyoun replied. He poked your nose. “It’s just like an ant prick.” You shook your head._

_“No.” The both of you went back and forth about visiting a doctor before another wave of nausea hit you. You jumped up from the bed and raced to the bathroom. Hugging the toilet bowl, you heaved into it. There was nothing left to upchuck except acid anyways. Seungyoun raved after you and started rubbing your back as he sat down next to you. As your nausea stopped, Seungyouns phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID. _

_“Its your mom.” He said before clicking answer. _

_“Hi mom.” You heard your mom greet him and ask where you where and why you weren’t answering your phone. “Oh she’s just…” You did a cutting motion at your neck to signal him so he wouldn’t tell her you were still sick. She’d come over and drag you to the clinic for sure. “Sick.” Seungyoun said disregarding your warning. You growled at him as he smirked back at you. He knew what he was doing. Your mom for sure would ask you to go get a checkup. Your mom demanded to be put on speaker(when she didn’t need to) and Seungyoun did so. _

_“Y/N!” Your mom screeched. You kept quiet. “I know you’re there. Why are you not listening to my handsome son in law and go to a clinic?” She ranted. _

_“Mom..I’m fine.” You weakly said. _

_“No she’s not.” Seungyoun said. You glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders. _

_“Y/N, you’re not too old for me to come over there and spank you. Go to the clinic!” Your mom said. “Do you want me to come over there?” She said as you shook your head. _

_“She’s shaking her head mom.” Seungyoun said. _

_“Then go to a clinic. Now!” Your mom said. “My beautiful son in law I’ll talk to you later. Y/N, you better go today, if not im coming over.” Your mom said before hanging up. _

_“Snitch.” You poked Seungyouns side before getting up. _

_“So are we going to a clinic now?” He asked._

_“Shut up.” You hissed. _

_🐻🐻_

_“You’re still sick huh?” Seungwoo greeted the both of you as you entered the clinical room._

_ _

_“Ugh don’t remind me Oppa.” You sighed as you sat up on the bed. Seungyoun fist bumped Seungwoo before he took a seat. _

_“Okay so walk me through it.” He said as he got your chart ready. _

_“Well I had a cold that started like a week ago. Nausea and vomiting. I don’t have a fever cause we checked but I just feel so tired and my body hurts.” Seungwoo nodded as he wrote everything down. _

_“When was your last period?” Seungwoo asked suddenly. You pursed your lips. “Y/N?” Seungwoo looked up as you didn’t answer him. Seungyoun looked at you as well. _

_“I don’t remember….Seungyoun give me my phone.” You reached out for your phone. Opening up the period calendar on your phone, your eyes widened when you realized you hadn’t gotten your period for 3 months. “3 months.” You whispered. Seungyouns cocked an eyebrow at your response. Seungwoo nodded._

_“So we should take blood to check but I could just get the nurse to check your urine as well.” You weren’t listening as you contemplated at the fact you didn’t even realize that you didn’t get your period for 3 months. As Seungwoo tied a tourniquet around your arm to draw blood, you bit your lip and looked up at Seungyoun who came to stand by you. _

_“It’s okay.” He mouthed to you while holding your other hand. You winced as the needle went in. _

_“All done. Let’s just wait for the results okay.” You nodded. The room was silent as Seungwoo left to go get the results. Seungyoun stroked your hand just to support you. Seungwoo returned to the room with a huge smile on his face. _

_“Well congratulations guys. You’re having a baby.” Seungwoo announced. _

_“You got me PREGNANT?” You screeched at Seungyoun who shied away from you. “YAH CHO SEUNGYOUN.” You hit his back. “I told you I didn’t want to birth a fucking watermelon.” Seungwoo slowly backed away. _

_“I’ll leave the both of you to talk.” He patted Seungyouns back and closed the door. Seungyoun came close to you slowly because you were glaring at him. You attempted to kick him but he grabbed your leg. _

_“You’re pregnant. We’re having a baby.” He said with a grin. “You’re having my baby. You’re going to be my baby mama!” He exclaimed. _

_“Stop with the smiling. I’m going to punch you.Baby mama my ass.” You glared causing his smile to drop. _

_“Aren’t you happy?” He asked softly. You bit your lip not answering him. You looked at the wall behind him. You didn’t know how you were feeling…there was mix emotions on your part. Seungyoun put his hand on your chin and brought your face to his. “Y/N,do you not want it?” He asked seriously. “We could talk to hyung about our options if you want.” He said dejectedly. You looked at him in shock. _

_“You would be okay with that?” _

_“It’s your body baby…I love that you’re pregnant right now. But if you don’t want it, I can’t force you.” He said sadly. _

_“I’m not thinking of getting rid of it Seungyoun.” You stroked his cheek. “I’m just scared…How are we going to handle a baby, how am I going to give birth. I’m scared of getting shots! How the hell am I going to give birth?” Seungyoun hugged you. _

_“I’m here. Every step of the way. If I could be the one to give birth, I would. You know that.” He grinned._

_“Hah,you’d be my seahorse huh.” You joked. Seungyoun kissed you. _

_“We’re having a baby.” He whispered against your mouth. _

_ **End Flashback ** _

The both of you laughed thinking of that time. Those months following it wasn’t easy with you still unable to keep anything down but luckily your nausea went away afterwards once you entered the 2nd trimester. Seungyoun was ecstatic when the both of you found out you were having a boy. He went out and bought so many toys. You knew he bought it for himself because you caught him playing with them. 

“I want a little girl this time.” Seungyoun said suddenly. You looked at him shocked. 

“Cho Seungyoun, I’ll kill you if you come near me.” You said poking his sides. Dohyon finally fell asleep so the both of you left his room.

“But a little girl who looks like you would be so amazing too. Plus they’d be close in age!” Seungyoun tried to reason with you. You lied down on your side of the bed as he did the same on his.

“Make a pro/con board.” You said finally. Seungyoun smiled widely. 

“You’re not saying no.” He said.

“Make a board. I’m not saying anything else.” You turned around turning off the lamp. Seungyoun wrapped his arms around your waist so he was spooning you.

“I love you.”

* * *

Wanted to make a dad version of X1. Used Dohyon as the baby cause he is a baby to me.

DO COMMENT AND UPVOTE <3 Join my crowdfund for requests,early releases. I love all the guys, the younger ones are like babies to me. 


	16. Giving Up (Wooseok)

“She didn’t come, did she?” Wooseok asked Jinhyuk from backstage. Jinhyuk had come to the X1 Debut Show Con to support one of his best friends. Jinhyuk rubbed his neck nervously. 

“No she didn’t.” He said finally. Wooseok sighed and palmed his face. He had sent Y/N tickets to the show con but he guessed she decided not to show. Jinhyuk put his hand on Wooseok neck and rubbed it. “It’s fine, you just do your best tonight bud.” Jinhyuk said as Wooseok nodded. He stood up and jumped up making himself more hyped. 

[Originally posted by defwang](https://tmblr.co/ZpcGcm2j_yfdx)

You walked into the showcon area nervously. You couldn’t believe you were here. You honestly didn’t want to be. He had broken up with you but you knew if you didn’t, you’d regret it. You walked towards the seat the ushered had gestured to after you showed her the ticket. Your eyes were immediately drawn to Wooseoks family who were sitting in the front. Wooseoks mom made eye contact with you and stood up to come to you. You bit your lip nervously and bowed when she came to you. 

“Y/N, you came.” She hugged you to her.

“Omeoni..ah I mean Mrs.Kim.” You greeted back not knowing how to address her now. 

“You know you can still call me omeoni.” She patted your cheek. “I’m sorry for what happened sweetie, but I’m glad you came. I’m sure he’d be happy you’re here.” You smiled slightly and nodded although inside you were dying. “Where’s your seat sweetie?” His mom asked you. You showed her the ticket and the both of you walked towards the seat which was about 2 rows behind them. The seats next to you were empty. “You’re not that far! That’s great. We brought some slogans, you want one?” Gosh his mom was such a sweetheart to you. You accepted the slogan that had Wooseoks face and his name written on it. “Do you want me to sit with you for a bit?”

“Oh no omeoni! It’s fine, I’m sure the others would want you next to them.” You said. Wooseoks mom nodded and stroked your hair before leaving to join the family. You sighed to yourself as you sat down. 

“What am I even doing.” You thought to yourself. 

_ **Flashback** _

_“You know I love you right?” Wooseok smiled at you. Well his eyes were smiling because he was wearing a mask. You scoffed with a smile. “What? No love back?” He pulled the mask down and pouted at you. _

_“Please between the two of us, I think I might love you too much.” You sighed. Wooseok shook his head and hugged you close to him. _

_“I love you Y/N so much.” He kissed your lips. “And nothing will break us apart.” _

_ **End Flashback** _

“Y/N? You came?” Jinhyuk came and sat down next to you. 

“Oh Oppa hi.” You greeted him weakly. 

“How are you? We haven’t seen you in a while.” He said looking at you. 

“I’m good.” You simply said. 

“Why do I feel like you’re lying to me?” Jinhyuk said. 

“Oppa, I’m fine. I’m sure you didn’t come here to check on me. Just enjoy the show con.” You got up to leave but Jinhyuk stopped you by holding on to your hand. 

“Y/N stay and enjoy the show con. He’d be happy to know you’re here.” Not wanting to cause a scene, you sat back down. It was silent between the two of you before Jin Hyuk spoke up again. “Are you still angry?” He asked softly. 

“What should I be angry about?” You whispered as more people started sitting down. “He wanted this, we broke up, and that’s it..” People started trickling in and you looked front to see Wooseoks mom smiling at you. You smiled back at her. 

_ **Flashback** _

_“How’s that little boyfriend of yours?” Your stepsister who hated you leaned against the door. _

_“Do you even care Jane?” You turned to look at her._

_“Still, how are you even dating an ullzang and an idol when you look like that? My guess is…he’s gonna break it up with you.” She laughed as she left. God both mother and daughter were the same. Wooseok and you had been together as a couple for a year now but you’ve know him for 7 years now. Speak of the devil. _

_ _

_“Hey..” You greeted Wooseok who was already at the cafe. He had a small smile on his face as he hugged you. “Long time no see stranger.” You joked. _

_“It has been hasn’t it?” He picked up the menu and looked through it. “I’m sure you’re hungry, why don’t we order?” He said. Throughout the lunch, you noticed Wooseok kept looking at his phone and it felt like he had something to say. _

_“Okay what’s up?” You put down your utensils. Wooseok looked away from you. “There’s something you’re hiding…and it’s weird. You’re usually upfront about everything.”_

_“We need to break up.” He finally said. His wide eyes met yours. _

_“I’m sorry I thought you just..” You looked at his face. “You did..” Wooseok sighed and put his face in his hands._

_“We’re joining PDX101. And it’s just better if we’re not in a relationship according to our company. They want a clean slate for us..and I agree.” He said. _

_“That’s why you’ve been distant.” You said monotonously. _

_“I’m sorry.” He looked at you. He attempted to grab your hand but you pulled it away. “Y/N..”_

_“This wasn’t something you suddenly decided..you thought about it.” You said. _

_“It wasn’t easy. I didn’t…”_

_“Why didn’t you talk about it with me?” You asked. “Why are you springing it up..why didn’t we talk about this?” You stood up and Wooseok stood up too. _

_“Don’t go Y/N. Just let’s talk about this, we’re friends too aren’t we?” You scoffed at his statement. _

_“Are we? Cause you would have talked to me about this. But you didn’t.” _

_“It’s something I have to do Y/N! I don’t want you to get attacked! ” He said exasperatedly. _

_“Then go do it.” You said grabbing your bag and leaving with Wooseok calling after you. _

_You put down your bag angrily when you arrived home. Jane looked at you with a cocked eyebrow. _

_“Woah who shit in your cereal.” Jane said with a grin. _

_“Why dont you go eat shit.” You replied with a snarl. _

_“Excuse me, did you just talk to my daughter like that?” Jane’s mother a.k.a the stepmonster had her hands on her hips as she stood in front of you. _

_“I don’t care.” You said attempting to go to your room but she wrapped her hand around your upper arm. She squeezed your arm painfully. _

_“Look who’s a disobedient child today.” She squeezed. You peeled her hands off yours and when she attempted to slap you like she always did you grabbed her hand. Today wasn’t the day to mess with you. _

_“Oh my god Y/N, what are you doing!” Jane exclaimed as her mom cringed before pulling her hand away from yours. _

_“I’m telling your father about this!” Stepmonster shrieked. _

_“Go ahead.” You said before walking up to your room and locking the door. The tears that you were holding back streamed down your face as you looked at the messages flooding your phone from Wooseok. _

_“I’m sorry”_

_“Please call me” _

_“Y/N, please.” _

_ **End flashback** _

“It’s starting.” Jinhyuk said excitedly. You saw Wooseoks face appear in the big screen. All 11 of them stepped up onstage as they shouted their greeting. 

During the performances, you were honestly mesmerized. They were just so good. You had avoided watching PDX101 but the performances were so good. During the talking parts, you thought Wooseok had spotted you but that could have just been your imagination. 

As the show con ended, you got up to leave but Jinhyuk stopped you. You looked at him annoyed. 

“Oppa you really need to stop grabbing on to me suddenly.” You sighed. Jinhyuk grinned. 

“Let’s go backstage and congratulate them.”

“No.”

“Y/N please.”

“No.” You shook your head and attempted to leave but Jinhyuk outsmarted you. 

“Omeoni!” He called out to Wooseoks mom who turned as she was walking to backstage. She gestured for the both of you to join her. 

“Well that was such an asshole move Oppa.” You hissed at him. He grinned widely knowing he had won this round. 

“It’s just to make him happy tonight. Knowing you’re here.” You sighed. Once you entered backstage you noticed so many people, mostly family and friends of the members. You spotted Wooseok who was getting hugs from his family. You stood away from them. Wooseoks eyes locked on to yours and he walked over to you. 

“Y/N you came..thank you.” He said as he hugged you tightly. You pursed your lips and patted his back. 

“Congrats on your re-debut.” You said softly as detached yourself from him. He held on to your hands. 

“Want to meet the guys?” Wooseok asked brightly. 

“Don’t do this.” You sighed. 

“What?” You looked over and noticed no one was looking at the both of you. You removed your hands from his.

“Like we’re friends…” 

“But you came tonight…so I thought…”

“That I was over it? What to do, I’m not.” You knew what you said would hurt but this was for the best. “I came..cause I wanted to see that you were happy. And you are! That’s good. So..don’t care about me anymore.” 

“How can I…Y/N, don’t do this please. We can still be friends. I’m worried.” He said. 

“I moved out.” You revealed as his eyes widened. “So don’t worry about me anymore. Cause it’s not your job to worry about me anymore.” You said. “I’m happy that youre happy. It’s a new start. For both of us. Okay?” You patted his shoulder and turned but he held on to your hand. 

“Can we take a picture together? Please Y/N.” Wooseok said. You turned and noticed his forlorn eyes. 

“Sure.” 

“Omma!” Wooseok called his mom over. “Can you take a picture of us?” He asked his mom who nodded and took a picture of the both of them. Wooseok had his arm wrapped around your waist as he leaned his head on top of yours. 

“The both of you are so adorable.” His mom said with a giggle. She showed Wooseok the photo as he nodded. 

“I have to go.” You announced. 

“Already??” Wooseoks mom pouted as she hugged you. “We were going to go get food to celebrate, are you sure you can’t join us?” His mom asked. 

“I’m sorry, I have classes to prepare for.” 

“That’s okay sweetie but you better call me soon okay?” You nodded as you returned her hug. 

“Y/N, this isn’t over.” You heard Wooseok mutter as you were leaving. 

“Yes it is.” 

* * *

FINALLY A WOOSEOK ONESHOT COMPLETING MY HYUNG LINEEEE. <3

Do comment and UPVOTE. Send in requests too!


	17. Chuseok Special (Wooseok, Seungyoun & Byungchan)

“Hey!” Wooseok popped up shocking Byungchan who was busy looking at his phone. Byungchan jumped in response causing Wooseok to laugh. “That’s what you get for not observing your surroundings.” He hugged Byungchan who had opened his arms. Byungchan lifted Wooseok up as he was shorter than him. 

“Missed you hyung!” He exclaimed after letting him go. 

“Missed you too you giant giraffe.” Wooseok said affectionately. Byungchan pouted at the nickname causing Wooseok to laugh at his expression. “Should we go eat?” Both of them walked over to the street and in about no time at all, they noticed some fans following them. 

[Originally posted by vii-cton](https://tmblr.co/ZXlzRe2cngSSH)

“You’re so handsome!” One of them exclaimed at Wooseok. He bowed in thanks. “Could we get a picture?” Another one asked. 

“I’m sorry we can’t take pictures but I could sign something for you?” Wooseok suggested. The fans eagerly agreed and he started signing papers and answering questions. 

“How was your surgery?”

“Oh it was fine. I’m in recovery now.” Wooseok smiled. 

“That’s great!” They all exclaimed. He approached one girl who was looking through her bag. She looked up and pouted.

“I don’t have any paper.” She said. Wooseok looked down and noted her phone model.

“Why don’t I sign in the notepad on your phone?” She nodded enthusiastically and handed him the pen after unlocking her phone. “Thanks for supporting X1!” He smiled. After Byungchan had finished signing, they excused themselves to go find the restaurant. 

Once they were in the restaurant, they got seated at the hidden corner which let them be away from prying eyes. 

“Congrats by the way.” Wooseok said. 

“About?” Byungchan asked. 

“About the fan meeting being sold out! Seungwoo hyung was pretty excited!” Wooseok replied. Byungchan smiled.

“Yeah the whole teams pretty excited!” They both talked about life since PDX101. 

“Why don’t we take a selfie?” Wooseok said suddenly. Byungchan nodded and they took tons of pictures and were looking at them. Wooseok decided to send them to someone. 

Seungyoun laughed looking at the message he received from Wooseok.

“Yo woodz whats got you laughing?” His friend asked. 

“Nothing haha. Let’s just go.” He gestured towards the store. He typed a quick message to Byungchan.

Byungchan laughed at the message Seungyoun sent him. Wooseok and him were outside walking. 

“Yah did you ask Seungyoun to come pick me up?” Wooseok poked Byungchan. Byungchan squealed in response. 

“Yeah! I told you my manager is coming to take me home. So isn’t it better if Seungyoun hyung takes you home?” Byungchan smiled slyly. “Plus you just had surgery.” 

“It was just a simple surgery. My eyes are better now.” He pouted. He suddenly felt someone cover his eyes. 

“Ooh are they?” Seungyoun cooed. 

“Hyunggg.” Byungchan exclaimed hugging him. Seungyoun patted Byungchans back as Wooseok glared at him. 

“Well you didn’t need to come pick me up. I’m no baby.” 

“I’m going home anyways, so why not?” He shrugged. The three of them walked around for a bit but then Byungchan had to leave. 

“Bye Hyungs! Chat with you soon!” He said as he left with his manager. 

“Come on my cars over there.” Seungyoun gestured. He grabbed Wooseoks clutch.

“Hey!” Wooseok attempted to grab it back but Seungyoun held on. “Give it back.”

“Dude let me just carry it.” Seungyoun held on to it. 

“I’m not invalid.” Wooseok grumbled. 

“Just let me do something nice.” 

“Omg Seungyoun and Wooseok!” A fan exclaimed as she spotted them. Seungyoun stopped and greeted them as he and Wooseok signed for them. They had to refuse pictures and once they were done they excused themselves. 

Getting into the car, they quickly pulled out. Seungyoun looked over to Wooseok who started fiddling with the radio. He grabbed the USB and plugged it in. X1s “Flash” started playing. Wooseok chuckled. 

“What?” Seungyoun asked.

“Too into us right now huh Seungyounie.” 

“I love X1.” The both of them sang along to the song. Once they reached the apartment, Seungyoun stopped and handed his phone to Wooseok. “Yo take a picture of me.” He leaned against the wall and posed. Wooseok laughed looking at the picture. He decided to send it to the others. 

“You’re such an ass.” Seungyoun pushed Wooseok slightly. “Come on let’s get Hyeongjun some food. If not he’ll get cranky.” He dragged Wooseok to the convinience store closeby. 

——————————————————————-

A little chuseok special for the pictures surfacing up! Hope you enjoy! Love the stories? Let me know! X1 requests OPEN! 

[Buy me coffee 😬 for the broke med student!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ft.co%2FPXTNzT4r40&t=YWFhNzlhYjEyNDgwMTJkZDllN2I0Y2I5YTNiNTY5MmU5Y2M0OGIzOSxqa1VkbW9iVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187714688098%2Fwooseok-byungchan-seungyoun-oneshot-chuseok&m=1)


	18. Job (SEUNGWOO)

Seungwoo reached out to bring you closer to him but his hands were met with nothing but an empty space next to him. He opened one eye and saw that you were sitting at the computer typing away. 

“What are you doing way over there?” Seungwoo asked softly but since you were too into typing, you jumped when you heard his voice. Turning around, you smiled at him.

“Sorry, my boss just texted me and he wanted me to send over one of documents cause he lost it.” You pouted. 

“Your boss is an ass.” Seungwoo propped his head up on his hand as he looked at you. You let your gaze wander down his sheet clad body. You blushed as memories of what happened just a couple of hours ago invaded your thoughts. Seungwoo smiled when he noticed your blush, he could guess that you were thinking about what happened before the both of you woke up. “Come back to bed please.” Seungwoo pulled out his puppy dog eyes. You groaned. 

“Please don’t tempt me.” You blew a kiss at him and turned back to your work. Seungwoo smirked as he took that as a challenge. He grabbed his boxers off the floor and pulled them up. He walked over to you and grabbed the chair close by. He pulled it over behind you and leaned his head on your shoulder. “Seungwoo…” You said as he started kissing your neck. “I really do have to finish this.” You sighed as he kissed your cheek softly. 

“You know when you say these things I take it as a challenge.” Seungwoo smiled against your cheek. “Plus how long have I been saying that you should accept my job offer? This job where your asshole boss doesn’t do his own job.. leave it. You deserve so much more.” He kissed your lips as he said each word.

“You’re only saying that cause we’re sleeping with each other.” You cocked an eyebrow at him as he looked at you. 

“Is that what you think? That I offered all the women I’ve been with a job in the company?” He tilted his head at you. 

[Originally posted by ](https://tmblr.co/Zhp-EW2kVfn36) [sejunies](https://tmblr.co/Zhp-EW2kVfn36)

“I don’t know. We did meet as rivals.” You ruffled his hair.

“Ah I remember that meeting.” Seungwoo smirked. 

Flashback

“Y/N, I need us to nail this pitch okay?I worked too hard for this.” Your boss said in a bored tone as he looked at his phone. You bit your lip from making a snappy retort. Yeah sure he did so much work… if sleeping was the work he had to do. You were the one that did all the work! Sleepless nights, having to stay at the office while others went home to their families. Yeah he did so much work.. fucking prick. “Ah fuck that asshole is here?” You heard him grumble as he looked over to the entrance of the waiting room. You looked up and your breath caught. 

[Originally posted by ](https://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2kXnagL) [suengwoo](https://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2kXnagL)

“Who’s that?” You found yourself asking as you looked at the man who was smiling at another one of the guys he came in with. Your boss had a look of distaste on his face.

“That’s Han Seungwoo. He’s the co-CEO of X1 Enterprise. Always stealing our pitches.” He groaned as he pulled out his phone and started typing fervently. “I didn’t know they’d be pitching today god dammit.” He suddenly stood up. “I’ll be back.” He walked out the door with his phone to his ear. You pulled your lip up in annoyance. You honestly needed a new job.

“And who are you?” You looked up as a deep voice greeted you. It was the guy from before, Han Seungwoo. 

“Um…I’m Y/N. I work with ST agency.” You said as he sat down next to you. 

“Ah…ST huh?” He said thoughtfully. 

“What?” You asked in response to his tone. 

“Nothing…just a company that’s been destroyed by the mediocre management is all.” 

“Excuse me?” You said slightly offended cause you worked there.

“Han Seungwoo, I see you met Y/N?” Your boss had come back and was standing in front of the both of you. Seungwoo stood up and greeted your boss. 

“Mr Koh. Yes I did have the pleasure of meeting Y/N.” He smiled at you. “I’m sure this pitch will become very interesting.” He smirked at Mr Koh who got red in the face. 

“Hyung, they are starting to bring everyone in.” One of the guys that came with Seungwoo said. Seungwoo nodded and looked towards Mr Koh. 

“Good luck Mr.Koh, may the best team win.” He smirked and before leaving, he winked at you. 

“I hate that man. Thinking he’s gods gift just because he’s young and handsome. Where are the rest of you. Look you all, if we don’t win…consider no bonuses for none of you.” He said angrily to the ST team. “We better beat that cocky sonofabitch.” He grumbled as the rest of the team followed after him. 

🐻🐻 

“WERE ALL OF YOU THINKING OUT OF YOUR ASS?” Mr.Koh yelled out as you all waited at the front of the building. You leaned away from him as his spitting was hitting your face. “WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENT ASSES. God dammit!” He looked like he was about to pop a vein. “I don’t want to see your faces right now. So fuck off.” He said harshly before leaving in his fancy car. 

“Well that was something.” The rest of your group quickly left dejected that you lost the pitch to surprise surprise Han Seungwoos company. You sighed as you took your phone out to search for the bus schedule. 

“Need a ride?” You jumped as Seungwoo popped up next to you. 

“Um no..thanks though.” You smiled sheepishly. 

“You did pretty good in there.” He said. 

“Thank you, though we were no match for you I guess.” You looked at him. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. 

“You’re just at the wrong place. I heard that little situation that just happened. Clearly he doesn’t think much of any one of you.” Seungwoo continued. 

“You have no idea.He’s an ass.” You sighed. You clamped your mouth and your eyes widened because that just slipped out. Seungwoo chuckled.

“Come on, let me buy you some food to at least congratulate you on a job well done. The tower next door has a nice food court.” He said. You bit your lip and looked at him. 

“You know what. Yeah, if you’re buying.” Both of you walked in silence to the tower next door.

“So..do you have a boyfriend?” Seungwoo asked in the lift. You looked at him in shock. 

“No. Not attractive enough I guess?” You joked. 

“You kidding? Beautiful and smart as far as I can see, an absolute catch.” You blushed at his compliment. 

“Yeah right, if you’re trying to poach me for your company by giving me compliments well…I don’t buy it.” You looked back at the numbers going up in the lift. 

“So you’d say no? To coming and working for me then?” He said. 

“Yeap. So you can lay off the off-hand compliments. We all know guys that look like you don’t go for girls who look like me.” You knew what guys saw when they look at you. The nerdy girl that’s basically invisible. 

“You’re really putting yourself down.” Seungwoo leaned down and surprised you with a kiss. Your eyes widened as you looked at his closed eyes. “You’re too cute.” He said against your lips. The elevator dinged and he straightened up before grabbing your hand and walking towards the food court. 

“You just kissed me.” You said when both of you sat down at one of the tables. He leaned his head against his hand. 

“I did. Did you hate it?” He asked bluntly. You pursed your lips in thought. 

“No.” You finally said. “I liked it actually.” 

“Good then. I’ll keep doing it.” He smiled. “Now what are you craving for?” 

End of flashback

“You were adorable when you gave that pitch,” Seungwoo said giving you an Eskimo kiss. 

“Only you seem to think so, we all got our asses reamed the next day. No one got bonuses either.” You pouted. 

“Like I said baby, the job offer stands. Koh doesn’t know how to appreciate his staff.” Seungwoo replied. “But I do so ditch this and come back to bed with me.” He rubbed his hands on your bare thigh and brought it upwards. 

“Seungwoo…” You gasped when his fingers traced circles around your inner thigh. Seungwoo took that opportunity and kissed your lips. 

“Back to bed baby?” He whispered against them. 

“Ugh fuck it.” You wrapped your arms around Seungwoos neck. He got up still kissing you and picked you up bringingyou back to bed. 

🐻🐻

You were wrapped in his arms with him drawing lazy circles on your shoulder. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on your face. You kissed the tattoo on his chest. 

“You always do this you know.” You pinched his cheek. 

“Ow what was that for?” Seungwoo rubbed start his cheek.

“Always dragging me away.” He was about to retort when your phone rang. You frowned and look at the caller ID. ASSHOLE BOSS. “Fuck.” You sat up before hitting the answer button cause it was better to face it. “Hello?” 

“Y/N! Where the fuck is that document I asked you for?” Mr Koh roared. Seungwoo grabbed your phone because he could hear it and put it on speaker. 

“Sir it’s my day off.” You replied. 

“So? I asked you for that fucking document 2 hours ago!” He continued ranting. You closed your eyes in annoyance. “I should fucking fire you for your insolence. You’re an absolute embarrassment.” He continued on. 

“Then fucking do it!” You finally said.

“What?” Mr Koh sounded shocked. “What did you say?” 

“I said fire me. But no…I QUIT. I’d like to see how you survive without my ideas!” You said before disconnecting. You smiled in triumph before you realized you had just quit your job. “Fuck. Did I just do that?” You looked at Seungwoo who was smiling. 

“You did and it was awesome. I’m so proud of you for standing up to that prick, baby.” Seungwoo stroked your hair as you covered your face with your hands. “Hey you’re fine. You have me.” 

“Being jobless is fine? Seungwoo you’re ridiculous.” You pushed him down away from you. Seungwoo sighed as he grabbed his phone and dialed someone. You stared at him in confusion. 

“What’s up hyung?” A voice rang out. 

“Hey Seungyoun, can you just let me know who exactly is on our headhunting list?” He looked at you as he said it. 

“Ah yeah sure, give me a sec.” You heard tapping away on a keyboard. “So it’s Lee Jinhyuk, Choi Byungchan, Kim Minkyu and Y/N.” He said. Seungwoo looked at you and gestured towards the phone. 

“Okay thanks Seung, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay hyung. Bye!” Seungwoo hung up and looked at you expectedly. 

“You weren’t just pulling my leg.” You were shocked that another company wanted you. 

“Nope. I told them I’d handle it.” Seungwoo leaned closer towards your face. “So what’s it going to be? Yes?” He kissed your lips. “Or no?” He kissed you again. 

“Well since I’m jobless at the moment, and I kind of want to stick it to Koh that I’ve gotten a way better job so..yes.” You said excitedly. Seungwoo was happy that you were happy. 

“Then..why don’t we celebrate?” Seungwoo smirked before grabbing the sheet and pulling it over the both of you. 

[Originally posted by ](https://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2kbnipS) [suengwoo](https://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2kbnipS)

———————————————————————

A Seungwoo update! Please enjoy! Leave a comment and reminder X1 requests are open! 

[Buy me tea🍵](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpaypal.me%2Flollipoplover%3Flocale.x%3Den_US&t=YjU1ZmU3OTFjMzhjNzcwMzE1ZjJhYTQzOGU0OGJkNTY4MzU0MTAyYyx1bWpVRUtkcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187889442078%2Fjob-seungwoo-oneshot&m=1) cheers x


	19. Frat Part 1 (Seungyoun)

You snuggled closer to the body next to you and kissed his bare chest. You felt a kiss on the top of your head and you looked up in response.

“Hi.” He greeted with you with a large smile.

  


[Originally posted by seungyounurl](http://tmblr.co/ZyodhW2kXbVTB)

“Just a few more minutes please.” You whined and snuggled into him. Seungyoun smiled as he rubbed his hands all over your back.

“I have to go baby. The guys will be wondering where I am. Plus pretty sure we have a meeting that’s going to be on...” He looked at his watch and clicked his tongue. “In 20 minutes fuck.” He cursed. “Seungwoo hyung is going to kill me.” He groaned. He rolled away from you as you pouted and started putting his clothes back on. “I’m sorry baby. I really am.” He apologized as he buttoned up his shirt. Leaning over the bed, he bent down and placed a kiss on your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him there as you returned his kisses.

“Stay.” You said against his lips.

“I wish I could baby. I really do.” He replied. You were about to say something but his ringtone interrupted the both of you. He disentangled himself from you. He answered the call. “Hey hyung! Yeah I’m at the store now. Yeah yeah I’ll get the food. No worries. See you soon.” He ended the call. “Sorry baby. Have to go.” He kissed you one final time and ran out the door. You sighed as you let your hands cover your face. It honestly doesn’t get easier even though you guys have been together for about 3 months now. It still feels shitty that no one knows the both of you were together except for your best friend. You heard a knock as you were thinking. You knew who it was and didn’t mind when they came in without waiting for an invite.

“So the asshole left huh?” Sam said as she leaned against the door. “Oh you’re not naked.” She said with a surprised tone. You cocked an eyebrow.

“Were you expecting me to be?” You laughed. Sitting up on the bed, you crossed your arms.

“No..I mean yes..isn’t that all you guys do?” Sam replied as she sat down at the end of the bed. You held your heart and pretended to be hurt.

“You know if I was another person, that’d hurt.” Sam sighed and laid down on the bed.

“I don’t know why you’re with him. You could get it in with anyone!”

“Sam don’t start please.”

“He’s an ass, that whole house.. they’re all just frat boys equaling to giant overgrown babies.” Sam said with distaste. “How can you handle this?” She gestured towards you. “I hate that he’s treating you like a secret.”

“Well look at him..and then look at me. Plus with that bloody rumor going on...”

“But thats utter bullshit! We both know it! That asshole...”

“It’s fine! I really don’t want to talk about that. Gosh I’m so tired. I’m going to sleep.” Sam groaned and snuggled close to your legs.

“Let me sleep here.” She said before closing her eyes.

“You know just because I’m wearing clothes doesn’t mean we didn’t...” You trailed off. Sam jumped up from the bed with a scandalizes face.

“Oh my god! Eww!” Sam grabbed one of the pillows on your armchair and threw it at you. “You’re an ass!” She ran out of the room. You laughed at her antics. But what she said did make you think again, Sam had hated Seungyoun from day 1 because he belonged to a frat where a guy Sam had dated was from. Apparently they were all assholes. Well you thought the same of the guys in the house especially when one spread a rumor that you were a lousy lay because you said no to him. You were pretty much avoiding every single one of the guys in Chi Iota Nu. The only reason you met Seungyoun was because your mom and his mom were friends and decided to set the both of you up.

**Flashback**

“You’re really setting me up mom?” You sighed as you sat in the car with her. “I thought we were going for lunch together but you decided to set me up?” She laughed at your sulky tone.

“Sweetie I just wanted you to meet someone new! Plus I met Mrs Cho at the ladies event and she mentioned her son was studying at the same uni as you! Small world!” Your mom exclaimed excitedly.

“Ugh mom I don’t want to!” You whined as she dragged you into the restaurant. When she spotted her friend, she held onto your hand tighter and brought you to where a lady close to your moms age was sitting with a guy. You rolled your eyes but bowed and greeted your moms friend when she poked your sides.

“Hey I’m Seungyoun.” The guy smiled at you. You mumbled your name back as your moms smiled watching the both of you.

“So we will sit over there,” Mrs.Cho pointed at a table away from them. “So you two can converse freely.” She clapped her hands excitedly and patted Seungyouns back before going to their table. Your mom made eye contact with you and mouthed, “Be nice.”

“So...Y/N.” Seungyoun started as the both of you were quiet for a while. “What course are you doing?”

“Biology...look you don’t need to do this. It’s ridiculous being set up at this age.” You said frustratedly. Seungyoun smiled and leaned closer to you.

“I know but no harm making the best of it? Anyways I love meeting new people. So why don’t we try?” Seungyoun tapped his finger on your hands.

  


[Originally posted by seungyx1n](http://tmblr.co/ZDEOTW2kUtfnS)

You did try afterwards and found Seungyoun charming and sweet. He made you smile and laugh with his jokes till you found yourself having a good time. At some point, your mothers came over and told the both of you to continue hanging out as they went shopping. Seungyoun was to drop you off at your apartment afterwards.

“That was fun.” You said at the end of lunch.

“See I told you it’d be. Trust in Oppa.” He joked.

“We’re the same age.” You said with a laugh.

“Do you want to go hang out around the shops?” Seungyoun asked. You nodded and started gathering up your things. Seungyoun put on his jacket and you stopped to do a double take. You recognized that emblem and those colors.

“You’re Chi Iota Nu?” Seungyoun looked down at his jacket and nodded.

“Yeap, I’m a junior.” He simply said.

“Fuck.” You gathered up all your stuff and walked out of the restaurant without another word. Seungyoun was confused but he grabbed his bag before running after you.

“Y/N!” He grabbed your hand stopping you in your haste to get away from him. “Why are you running away?” You pried your hands away from his.

“You must be joking. Don’t pretend like you don’t know why. Freaking assholes.” You attempted to walk away from him but he stopped you yet again.

“What?” He looked confused.

“Did Jax set you up to do this?” You asked frustratedly.

“You know Jax?” Seungyoun was still confused. “Did you date him?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know about the Y/N The Ice Queen is a Bad Lay. Avoid at all costs.” You quoted that stupid catchphrase back to him. You saw his eyes widen as he realized who you were. “You didn’t know.” You stated.

“I didn’t equate that name with you. But look, I don’t hang with Jax that much. I admit there are some questionable characters in our house...”

“Dickheads you mean.” You interrupted.

“But don’t compare me to them. I am my own person. So let’s go have some fun.” He held his hand out and smiled. You contemplated your choices but Seungyoun gestured towards his hand again. You sighed before holding his hand.

“Alright. I’ll make sure you have the best day ever.”

**End flashback**

You smiled thinking of that day. A couple of dates in, Seungyoun had suggested keeping your relationship a secret which befuddled you at first but Seungyoun had a way with words and convinced you that it was for the best. For now anyways. You still hated it though.

🐻🐻

A week later...

“What a day.” You had a terrible day at university. Especially since Jax had made it his personal mission to make people talk shit about you. To make matters worse, Seungyoun wasn’t answering your text messages. He had been MIA since that day, his text messages were sparse.

Sam walked into your room while staring at her phone.

“Did you know Chi Iota Nu are having a party?” She asked. You shook your head.

“No Seungyoun didn’t mention one.”

“Look I don’t want to piss you off but..” she trailed off as she showed you a picture.

  


“Should that matter to me?” You tried to show that you didn’t care. But you did care that this girl thought she could have Seungyoun.

“Look you don’t have a good poker face. Why don’t we go and see what’s happening?” Sam suggested.

“You hate Chi Iota Nu.”

“You’re my best friend. We’re doing this. Fuck them.” Sam said pulling you up. “We’re going to make you look good!”

🐻🐻

You walked into the packed frat house and craned among the large crowd to try and spot Seungyoun. What you saw made your heart drop into your stomach. Seungyoun was dancing with Jessie but that wasn’t the shocker. Jessie leaned up and wrapped her arms around Seungyouns neck and kissed him. You quickly turned and walked smack into Jax.

“Y/N, what the fuck are you doing here?” He said loudly at a song change which made everyone look at the both of you. You pushed him away and walked out of the house. Sam ran after you.

“Y/N! I’m sorry.” She said putting her arms around you as the both of you stopped in the lawn.

“I’m so bloody stupid. I just have to leave.” You said hurt.

“Y/N!” Seungyoun appeared in front of the both of you. Sam was ready to curse him out but you stopped her. “Look I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me and I pushed her away.” Seungyoun just stood in front of you as he said everything. You knew it was because he was worried that someone would hear. “So there’s no need to worry.” You we’re becoming more angry.

“No need to worry..yeah you’re right. Cause I’m done.” You hissed.

“What?”

“I’m done being your secret fuck buddy. You’re afraid to talk about our relationship because you’re worried your house won’t agree so why are we even doing this? You clearly have loads of people who can be your fuck buddy so fuck off.” You ranted with tears starting to form in your eyes. “You’re exactly like him.” You shook your head. Seungyoun grabbed your hand stopping you from leaving.

“What’s the problem here? Did you steal something Y/N?” Jax popped up with Seungwoo behind him. “What did she steal Seungyoun ah?” Jax asked.

“Nothing, I was just wondering whether she did my homework before coming.” Seungyoun said with a shrug. You were shocked at what he said that you didn’t move. Sam ripped your hands out of Seungyouns and pulled you behind her.

“Fuck off assholes.” She said angrily and dragged you behind her as the both of you left.

“What a bunch of fucking weirdos. Hot though to fuck.” Jax shrugged before walking back inside to party. Seungyoun was rooted in his spot as he watched you leave. Seungwoo put his hands on Seungyouns shoulder.

“Hey you okay?” Seungwoo asked as he squeezed Seungyouns shoulder.

“Hyung...I need to tell you something.” Seungyoun finally said.

———————————————————————

Pretty long Seungyoun oneshot! I’m thinking to end here or have a part 2 hmm..leave your thoughts!

[Buy me tea if you like the stories 💙](https://paypal.me/lollipoplover?locale.x=en_US)


	20. Frat Part 2 (Seungyoun)

“What’s up?” Seungwoo asked as he sat down next to Seungyoun up in his room. When Seungyoun said he wanted to talk to him, Seungwoo brought him up away from the party as his room was a no entry zone during parties. “It looked intense between you and Y/N. And she looked like she was about to cry. Plus Sam sent me a look that would have killed me if I didn’t know her.” Seungwoo looked towards a silent yet frustrated looking Seungyoun.

“Y/N and I have been together for 3 months.” Seungyoun said running his hand through his hair. Seungwoo cocked an eyebrow.

“Wow, okay. Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked.

“I..I don’t know. I guess I was worried. I mean with what Jax said, I just didn’t want to rock the boat.” Seungyoun blew a breath out.

“You know I would have had your back.” Seungwoo replied.

“I know hyung. I just…fuck I don’t know. I hurt her. She said I treated her like a secret fuck buddy and I think I did. I took her for granted. I mean why the hell did I say that about her? Doing my homework?” Seungyoun smacked himself in the face. Seungwoo grabbed his hand.

“Hey calm down. We will think of something okay?” Seungwoo rubbed Seungyouns hair before grabbing his phone.

“Well Sams responses are terrible.” Seungwoo sighed. “We will think of something okay?” Seungyoun hugged him in thanks.

🐻🐻

You were hurt. Very hurt. You spent the whole night crying your eyes out that the next day your eyes were so swollen and red. Stupid Seungyoun. With his stupid frat. His stupid gorgeous face and his stupid jokes. Stupid man that made you fall in love with him hard but he treated you like you were nothing to him. You ignored Seungyouns countless messages to you.

Monday came with Seungyoun attempting to talk to you but you flipped him off. He repeatedly tried to apologize the whole week but each time you flipped him off. Your heart broke every time you saw his dejected face but you kept a strong face on and only cried when you were home.

On one occasion Sam burst in as she was tired of seeing you sad.

“Okay, we’re going out and having fun. No wallowing over he who shall not be named.

“Sam…I just don’t…” She interrupted you.

“Look I know you’re hurt. Heck I was hurt about Seungwoo and we weren’t even dating.” You perked up then. You know there was bad blood between Seungwoo and Sam but you never could get the details.

“Tell me about it please.” You pouted so she’d be compelled to. Sam sighed and sat down next to you on the bed.

“Seungwoo and I were friends since we were little. Our moms are still friends so they were pretty excited that we were going to the same university together. Mum expected Seungwoo to be like my knight in shining armor I guess. Plus she knew I had a massive crush on him.” You stopped her then.

“Oh my god, you like Seungwoo? What?” You were shocked.

“Yeah, a massive crush. But I guess he always saw me as a sister or friend I don’t even know. So when we got to uni, there were tons of broken promises. Seungwoo would say that he’d accompany here but he’d break it. And when he was rushing? I was the girl that he decided to do the date dump on.” Sam shrugged but you could tell it still bothered her. “I argued with him after that and he told me he couldn’t tell me anything about it before because it would be against the rules. He didn’t choose it, it’s just the frat decided who would do it and since Seungwoo was apparently a legacy, he was chosen to see if he had the balls.”

“So what happened? Did he apologize?” You asked curiously.

“He did..but continuous broken promises with..god it was complicated. Here Seungwoo was basically leaving me behind as he met new people and thrived while I was in the background. So when he started dating that girl from the sorority, I stopped seeking him out. He once told me, he wasn’t happy hanging out with me cause I brought the mood down. So I told him not to hang out with me then and he didn’t anymore.” Sam pursed her lips.

“I’m sorry.” You finally said. Sam smiled.

“It’s fine..so humor me. Let’s go get wasted!” Sam pulled you up and did her magic.

🐻🐻

The bass was pumping in the club and the both of you were sitting at one of the high tops.

“It’s so crazy in here!” You yelled at Sam.

“I know right! I’m going to go get us some cocktails!” Sam said before walking to the bar. You decided to scroll through your phone and was doing so when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You looked up and came face to face with a guy from your class.

“Hansol! Hi!” You greeted him.

“Hey Y/N, fancy meeting you here.” He smiled and leaned his elbow on the high top. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked leaning close to your ear.

“Oh Sams getting drinks!” You said just as Sam came back with your cocktails.

“And who’s this?” Sam asked. You introduced Hansol to Sam.

“Well then, do you want to dance?” Hansol asked to your shock.

“Me? Um..”

“YES. She’ll dance with you!” Sam interjected. You looked at Sam who gestured for you to go along with Hansol. He put his hand out and Sam grabbed your hand to place it in his. “Go.” She mouthed to you. As you went to the dance floor with Hansol, he put his hands on your hips as you placed your arms around his neck.

“So how are you?” He asked bending down to your ear so he didn’t have to shout so much.

“I’m okay. This semesters tough isn’t it?” You replied close to his face. The both of you conversed that way when suddenly someone grabbed Hansol away. Seungwoo put his arms around Hansols shoulder leading him away as Seungyoun grabbed your hands bringing you away into a quiet hallway.

“Y/N what the fuck was that?” Seungyoun said angrily.

“What?”

“You and that dude! You were practically dry humping on the dance floor!” You scoffed in disbelief.

“Are you serious? This coming from the guy that kissed another girl?” Seungyoun ran his hands through his hair.

“Y/N, I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me! I told you that.” He said frustratedly.

“It doesn’t matter Seungyoun. I said everything I wanted to that day. I’m done.” You attempted to leave but he caged you in his arms.

“Y/N please, don’t do this. We’re good together.” He said softly.

“And are you going to tell everyone that we were together?” You asked. Seungyoun bit his lip and looked away before looking at you.

“Seungwoo hyung knows.” He said hoping that will appease you.

“That doesn’t count Seungyoun! Sam knew! Are you going to tell your frat that we’ve been dating for three months?” You wanted him to say yes but he was silent. “There, right there is why we can’t do this anymore. Why I can’t do this. You have your choice of girls to be with Seungyoun. Go for it.” You pushed him away and walked back to Sam who was nursing the cocktail with a bored face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked once she had a look at your face.

“Let’s go please.” Sam nodded and the both of you went home.

A month later,

You and Seungyoun basically ignored each other after the encounter at the club. Hansol ignored you as well when you tried to talk to him in class which was annoying because you suspected Seungwoo said something on behalf of Seungyoun.

Today, both Sam and you were waiting for the bus to bring some people who volunteered to the animal shelter as it was a club event. A club which both Seungyoun and you were part of but you hoped he wasn’t going to attend.

“I don’t see him anyways.” Sam said as she craned her head.

“I’m sure he decided not to attend. The frat guys usually don’t anyways.”

“Okay kids! Up to the bus you go!” The supervisor said through the megaphone. “Just go on the bus and sit, if you see the bus being full go to the next one!”

“I’m so excited! Can’t wait to hug all the puppies!” You smiled happily. Sam and you boarded the bus. You sat at the window seat but before Sam sat down, Seungwoo hugged her waist and pulled her backward.

“Seungwoo what the fuck?!” She swatted at his hands.

“Sammy baby, come on sit with me.” He smiled as he dragged her towards a sit in front. He gestured for the other guys to sit around the seats and then Seungyoun sat beside you. You scrunched your face up in displeasure. You stood up but Seungyoun pulled you back down.

“Just sit with me. Seungwoo hyung wanted to talk to Sam.” Seungyoun explained not looking at you. You sighed before conceding. The bus started up and was moving. It was going to be a long 2 hours to the shelter. “How are you?” Seungyoun asked quietly.

“Fine.”

“My mum asked about you.” He continued on softly. “She was wondering…” You turned to him angrily.

“Okay what’s up with this? It’s been a month with radio silence from you and now you want to talk?”

“You told me to leave you alone Y/N. I think we both needed it to be honest.” He said.

“Yeah for you to sleep with other people and decide whether I’m the one?” You got your headphones and stuck them in, effectively ignoring him. Seungyoun sighed and leaned his head against the headrest.

Halfway through the ride, he realized that you had fallen asleep and your head was bobbing. He slowly grabbed your head and placed it on his shoulders so you would be comfortable. When you woke up, you noticed your head and close to Seungyouns. In shock you pushed him away which woke him up.

“Ow Y/N.” He said rubbing his head.

“What was my head doing against yours Seungyoun!” You hit his head and huffed.

“You get neck pains, I just wanted to help.” He shrugged.

“Ugh you’re insufferable.” You shook your head.

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” He said suddenly.

“Seungyoun just..let it go. We weren’t meant to be.” You whispered.

“Can’t we try again?”

“No.” You didn’t want to because it wasn’t easy being a secret. You just wanted him to love you like you love him.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. At the shelter you were reunited with Sam who had red eyes.

“You okay?” You asked. “Want to talk about it?” She shook her head.

“I’m fine, let’s just go hug a shit ton of puppies!” And that’s what exactly the both of you did. Hiding sadness by hugging the cute puppies.

🐻🐻

“That was so fun!” You were jumping happily. You and Sam spent the day giving the doggies a bath.

“Well well well if it isn’t the bad lay and her best friend.” Jax said loudly as his frat buddies laughed. “I saw you hanging around Seungyoun and Seungwoo. Trying to make them experience how a bad lay is? I mean they’ve had the hottest ones in their arsenal so I guess that experience would be an eye opener huh?”

“Jax, shut your pie hole.” You said tired of the shit he was spouting.

“Woah, why don’t you shut up Y/N.” Jax said stepping towards you. “I just don’t want my boys to experience what it was to fuck you.”

“Stop lying to people! We didn’t have sex. I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole! You’re a liar!” You yelled. A crowd was starting to form around to see what was happening.

“Might want to shut that mouth of yours Y/N.” He said menacingly. You weren’t backing down but Seungyoun had stepped in front of you and pushed you to his back. “What? Seungyoun what the fuck are you doing?” Jax looked confused. Seungyoun ignored him and turned towards you.

“You okay?” He asked looking at your face.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“Doing what I should have done a long time ago.”

“Yah Seungyoun! I’m talking to you.” Jax said as he grabbed Seungyouns shoulder. Seungyoun pushed his hand off and stood up straighter. Seungyoun was taller than Jax which made Jax get angrier. “What is wrong with you? Are you protecting the ice queen?”

“Yeah I am.” He simply said.

“What? What for?”

“Cause she’s my girlfriend and I love her.” Seungyoun said shocking everyone. Your jaw dropped when he said that.

“You’re shacking up with that?! Bullshit. Now stop and come over here.” Jax said.

“No.” Seungyoun stood his ground.

“You really don’t want to get on my bad side Cho Seungyoun.” Jax growled and stepped up to Seungyoun with his friends behind him. Before he could get closer though, Seungwoo stepped in blocking his way. “Seungwoo move. I’m gonna beat his ass.” Seungwoo shook his head.

“Nope.”

“Move it Han Seungwoo!” Jax attempted to push Seungwoo but he didn’t even budge. “Are we seriously doing this?” He snapped his fingers and gestured for his friends to grab Seungwoo but no dice. You noticed Hangyul, Wooseok and Yohan step up which made the other guys following Jax step away. “What are you guys doing?” He looked at his friends.

“No way Jax.” They all shook their head. “I’m not getting my ass kicked by them.” Jax clenched his jaw.

“Wait until SungHoon hears about this.” Jax shook his head and walked away.

“Thanks Hyung.” Seungyoun smiled as Seungwoo patted his back.

“Sam come on,” he gestured towards her. “Let’s sit together. I think these two still need to talk.” Sam rolled her eyes before following Seungwoo.

“You said you love me. You announced to everyone that you love me. You didn’t even say it to to me but you announced it to everyone?” You said quickly. Seungyoun bent down and kissed you.

“I love you.” He whispered against your lips. You leaned away from him and punched him in the stomach.

“You said it to everyone else before me!” You exclaimed.

“I know.” He said. “Sorry maybe I could have approached that differently. But I saw Jax stepping to you and I saw red. Now before my mom kills me, please please forgive this asshole?” Seungyoun pouted. You clenched your jaw and punched him again before walking towards the bus. You stopped and looked at Seungyouns dejected posture.

“Yah aren’t you coming?” You said to him. You watched his smile grow before he ran and hugged you. You leaned up and kissed him. “You’re going to change your status on EVERYTHING you get me?” You emphasized.

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted you.

———————————————————————-

Sorry I don’t know if this is the part 2 you guys wanted!

Like the stories? Comment! Subscribe, like, vote!

[Buy me tea if you’re liking them! ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpaypal.me%2Flollipoplover%3Flocale.x%3Den_US&t=YThhNWYwMzdkOGM1YzBhMGI2YWNhOWQ2OWNiODlmZDI3ZWExMjhlZCx0VW80N1ZVNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188022555583%2Ffrat-part-2-seungyoun-oneshot&m=1)


	21. Cast (Mini Eunsang)

“Oh my god are you okay?” You were breathless as you checked Eunsang over. He had his arm in a cast and was sitting on the hospital bed rubbing his neck nervously as he looked at your face.

  


[Originally posted by eunsanng](http://tmblr.co/ZWbSiW2k9cZL6)

“What happened?” You asked looking around the room. Seungwoo who was sitting at the corner stood up and ruffled Eunsangs hair.

“Since Y/N is here, I’ll go sign you out okay bud?” He hugged you close to him. “Go easy on him okay?” He said before leaving the cubicle.

“You’re lucky Seungwoo Oppa was able to get you to the hospital you idiot!” You hissed at him. Eunsang laughed nervously. “Now what happened?” You sat down next to him on the hard bed.

“I was playing on the hoverboard.” He shrugged. Eunsang had been trying to balance when he lost his footing but ended up landing on his arm thus breaking it.

“Eunsang I told you not to! You can’t balance yourself!” You nagged as he shied away from you.

“I’m sorry but it looked so fun! I just wanted to play! Plus Seungwoo hyung makes it look so easy.” He pouted.

“You love to follow Seungwoo Oppa so much! And now you broke your arm!” You poked his sides.

“I’m sorry noona.” He pursed his lips. You groaned at his pouty face.

“Okay stop pouting.” You sighed and looked down at his casted arm. “Must have hurt.” You stroked his bangs away from his face.

“They gave me painkillers.” He exclaimed happily. “I don’t feel anything.” He smiled widely.

“God I would be so much madder right now, if you weren’t so cute.” You squeezed his cheeks.

“Well well aren’t the two of you cute.” Seungwoo came back in. “So doctor said we could go.” He ushered the both of you out and you sat in the back with Eunsang.

“I guess now people can sign Eunsang‘s cast.” You shrugged. Eunsang whopped and shook his non injured hand.

“Hyung, you’d sign my cast first right?” You rolled your eyes. Sometimes you felt like Eunsang had a crush on Seungwoo.

“Shouldn’t I sign it first Lee Eunsang.I am supposed to be your girlfriend.” You grumbled. Seungwoo laughed at your grumbling voice. “I feel like you’re in love with Seungwoo Oppa.” Eunsang and Seungwoo continued to laugh. He shuffled closer to you and planted a kiss on your cheek.

“I love you. You can sign my whole cast if you want.” He grabbed your hand and put it on his cheek. “Don’t be mad.” He pouted.

“Do aegyo then I’ll be happy.” You smirked as he groaned.

“I can do sexy!” Eunsang groaned. “Let me be sexy.” He whined.

“No you’re too young.” You stuck your tongue out at him as he thinned his lips.

“We’re only a year apart.” He grumbled. “Hyung I can be sexy right?” He leaned towards Seungwoo who patted his head.

“Again with Seungwoo Oppa!” You smacked Eunsangs back. Eunsang looked shocked at you.

“Yah why are you hitting me! I’m hurt.” He pouted.

“Yah?” You asked. “YAH!” You pinched his cheeks. “Still your noona!” Eunsang puffed his cheeks out in annoyance.

“Hyung! Y/N is babying me!” Eunsang complained to Seungwoo who laughed.

“You are a baby Eunsang ah. The both of you.” He winked at the two of you through the mirror.

“Nah Oppa, it’s only Eunsang.” You said causing Seungwoo to laugh and Eunsang to pout.

Once the three of you reached the boys apartment, the other boys descended and fussed over Eunsang.

“Eunsang ah! Let’s be more careful from now on.” Wooseok said.

  


[Originally posted by eunsanng](http://tmblr.co/ZWbSiW2jAzlJ-)

“Yes hyung!” Eunsang smiled. Minhee and Junho surrounded him.

“Eunsang do you want to go play on the skates?” Minhee said as he pushed him out the door. You groaned.

“Yeah let’s go play!” Junho said following behind the two.

“Minhee! Junho! NO.” You said as you followed them. These boys....

  


[Originally posted by dcngpyo](http://tmblr.co/ZjQVCW2l6ZkiA)

  


[Originally posted by dcngpyo](http://tmblr.co/ZjQVCW2l5LkhL)

——————————————————————-

Mini Eunsang Oneshot for the 02er supporters out there!

[Buy me tea if you’re liking the stories!](https://paypal.me/lollipoplover?locale.x=en_US)


	22. Frat Spinoff (Seungwoo X Sam)

## 

“And how’s Seungwoo baby bear?” You rolled your eyes at your dads question.

“How would I know.” You grumbled. He cocked an eyebrow but you saw him smirk from the corner of your eyes. “Daddy, stop!”

“What?” He asked pretending to be innocent.

“I know you want him as a son. We all know it.” You threw a popcorn kernel at him.

“Well I wouldn’t mind him as a son in law, baby bear.” Your dad continued on while your mother giggled away.

“You both are impossible. You know we haven’t hung out in ages.” You said softly.

“If you reach out to him, I’m sure he’d be there Sammy.” You scoffed at your moms statement.

“Yeah right.”

🐻🐻

How was it that it still hurt seeing him dance with other girls or act like you and him were never anything more than acquaintances. You watched as Seungwoo danced with one of the sorority girls. You grimaced as he leaned down to listen to her before laughing loudly. You were too busy watching him that you almost missed your best friend running out past you. You saw Seungyoun push the girl who kissed him away. Cursing, you quickly ran after your bestie.

“Jamie, I’m sorry.” You apologized as you caught up to her.

“It’s fine, I’m so bloody stupid.” She said about herself. Seungyoun came out and started apologizing to Jamie. You locked eyes with Seungwoo who came outside with Jax. Looking away, you caught it when Seungyoun said he was asking Jamie about whether she did his homework when Jax asked. You took her hand out of his and called them assholes before dragging Jamie home. Jamie was quiet the whole way and retreated to her room. You were worried because you knew she cared about Seungyoun. You had warned her about Chi Iota Nu guys since you had history with one. Your phone pinged. Well speak of the devil.

  


He never messaged you before this, so you assumed Seungyoun had told him about Jamie and that’s why he messaged to ask about her for Seungyoun.

Telling Jamie about Seungwoo was never something you thought you’d ever do. It made you think of the conversation that ended your friendship.

Flashback

  


“So going out to a theme park was important that you broke our promise to hang out with each other?” You said angrily to Seungwoo who just leaned against the wall. Seungwoo had just come back from his frat/sorority day out at Lotte World and decided to bring you food because he felt bad that he had to cancel in the day with you.

“Sammy, I told you. It’s something I have to go to. I’m a legacy, they look at these things.” He said running his hands through his hair.

“But you made a promise to me! To hang out with me because we haven’t in a long time!” You continued on.

“Sam, Soo Yeon needed me there as well. So I couldn’t flake on her. Shes my girlfriend now.” He stressed out. There it was, the stab to your heart. “Look I brought you food and we can hang out now!” He said coming to where you were standing. He ruffled your hair playfully and started rifling through the bag on the table that held the food. Tugging your arm as he sat down, he handed you the food. He tried talking to you throughout but you were still angry which in turn frustrated him. “Sam come on don’t be childish. This one word answers are infuriating.” Seungwoo sighed.

“So you wouldn’t be angry if I did the same thing to you? At least I think of our friendship!” Seungwoo scoffed.

“Come on Sam. Sometimes you say the most shittiest things that piss me off. This is why it’s getting harder to hang out with you. You just bring the mood down!” He exclaimed. You looked at him in shock.

“What?” You said softly.

“It’s like you’re punishing me for living my life! Yeah I joined the frat! My dads a legacy so it’s expected of me plus I like the guys there! Don’t hate on me because I’m making friends and you aren’t because it’s not my fault!” He said breathing heavily because he had said everything without a breath. You were silent as you stared at him but on the inside you were yelling at yourself to tell him you liked him. His phone rang and you peeked at the caller ID. “SooYeonie ❤️”

“Hey,” Seungwoo answered while looking at you. You avoided his eyes and looked at the TV as it started blurring. Blinking away the tears that were forming, you grabbed your takeout container to throw it away. “Yeah I’m sorry, I’m coming over soon. Is the party heating up?” You heard him ask. “See you there.” He said before hanging up. “Sam..” Seungwoo stood up. “For what I said...” You held up a hand.

“I won’t seek you out anymore.” You made yourself look busy so you wouldn’t look at him. “You said what you wanted to say..so go.”

“Sam, I was...”

“You don’t have to say anything anymore Seungwoo. You’re right it’s not your fault.” You finally looked at him as he bit his lip. “Thanks for the food, enjoy the party.” You opened the door to your apartment and waited. Seungwoo was about to say something but his phone rang again. “Better not keep your girlfriend waiting.” You said. Seungwoo nodded and grabbed his stuff. He patted your shoulder as he walked out. Locking the door, you went to the bed and sobbed your eyes out. Heartbroken and dejected.

End flashback

“So excited to play with puppies!” You were excited. It’s been about a month since SeungJam gate and you noticed Jamie slowly becoming herself. Hopefully this volunteer work would make her happy. Jamie sat in the window seat of the bus and you were about to sit down when a muscular arm circled your waist and you felt yourself being pulled backwards. You recognized the hand immediately.

“Seungwoo what the fuck.” You swatted at his hands.

“Come on Sammy baby, sit with me.” You heard Seungwoo say. He deposited you in the window seat closer to the front and sat next to you effectively blocking the way with his large frame.

“What is wrong with you?” You pushed your finger into his chest. Seungwoo smirked as he grabbed your finger. He wrapped his hands around your knuckles and held it in his lap.

“They needed to talk it out.” He shrugged. “He loves her. They just need time to talk.” You frowned but noticed how the only people on this bus were the ones Seungyoun and Seungwoo considered close friends.

“And why did I need to sit with you?” You grumbled.

“Well doesn’t this remind you of the class trips we used to go on? We used to share earbuds and argue about the music you were interested in?” Seungwoo reminisced. “Those pop songs burned my ears.” He joked. You remained quiet and tried not to let those memories come back. “Sam...come on, it’ll be a better ride if we talk wouldn’t it?” He said softly stroking your hand.

“Talk about what?” You played coy.

“Seungyoun said you warned Jamie off Chi Iota Nu guys...is it because of me?” You ripped your hand out of his grasp.

“You think too highly of yourself.”

“Sam, I know we haven’t been talking but not all the guys are bad. I’m not bad am I?” You pushed your tongue in your cheek.

“I don’t know Seungwoo...how about the last time we talked, you said you didn’t like hanging with me because I brought your mood down.” Seungwoo bit his lip.

“I shouldn’t have said that to you that night. I’m sorry I hurt you. I tried messaging you but you didn’t seem to want to...”

“I told you I wouldn’t seek you out anymore and I didn’t did I? You should be glad. My sadness didn’t cramp your style.” This conversation was turning too serious for your taste. You grabbed your earphones and was going to put them in but Seungwoo grabbed them and your phone. “What is wrong with you?”

“I feel like if we don’t talk now, we’re never going to.” Seungwoo put your phone in his pocket. “I’m sorry I said those things Sammy. When I told Sooyeon I was going to go see you, she threw a fit, saying you were going to steal me away from her. I told her she was being ridiculous and came to see you. She thought you had a crush on me.” He laughed it off.

“I did.” You said softly. Seungwoo stopped and looked at you.

“What?”

“She was right Seungwoo.” His eyes widened. “Were you that clueless? Everyone else seemed to know except you.” He was speechless. “But don’t worry. When you said what you did...I finally had to go out and do stuff. I joined the Cheetahs Dance Team and met Jamie. I’m happy. You’ve always been happy anyways right?” You said as you looked out the window.

“Sam..”

“Don’t say anything. Please. Give me my phone.” He gulped and passed you the phone. You stuck the earbuds in and played songs throughout the rest of the journey. When the bus stopped, you didn’t look at Seungwoo as you passed him to get out. Meeting up with Jamie, she looked concerned at you.

“You okay? Want to talk?” She asked. Shaking your head, you just said that you wanted to play with the puppies. Seungwoo avoided you or you avoided him, you didn’t even know. But it’s better that way. You were ready to fight a bitch when Jax made a comment about Jamie and you but Seungyoun had finally stepped up. Thank god but bad news was you had to sit with Seungwoo again because the lovebirds would want to sit together.

You just put your earbuds in and he didn’t bother you at all. Well you successfully scared him away.

🐻🐻

Seungwoo POV(a week later)

“Damn I’m going to be so tired at the end of this.” Wooseok groaned. The frat boys walked into the auditorium as they had to practice for a performance. Walking in, Seungwoo noticed another group practicing.

“Okay Cheetahs. One last song! Sam, Haewon and Jamie, we will do...gogobebe okay?” Seungwoo watched Sam as she stretched. She had been on his mind constantly since that day.

“Well who’s that hot piece?” JooHeon said as he looked at the stage. Seungwoo followed his line of sight and almost growled when he noticed that JooHeon was looking at Sam. “Damn.” Seungwoo bit his lip from saying something. Seungyoun who was next to him started waving frantically and making kissy faces. Jamie shyly waved back at him. Seungwoo ended up locking eyes with Sam while he was watching the younger couple. She looked away from his gaze and got into position. Seungwoo watched as Sam started dancing. She was absolutely amazing. Mesmerizing. The Cheetahs team started packing up as they were done. “Oh damn. She’s hot.” Seungwoo groaned because Sam had bent down in those fucking short shorts. He wanted to wrap his jacket around her. They wrapped up as the guys started going on the stage. Seungyoun bent down to lift Jamie up as he hugged her. Seungwoo growled under his breath when JooHeon approached Sam. Sam was rifling through her bag as they talked. He smiled when she pulled out a familiar hoodie. His hoodie. He had always wondered where that had went. JooHeon laughed with her and when she started to leave, Seungwoo noticed the triumphed look JooHeon had because they had traded numbers.

“Sam!” He followed her out. “Please don’t tell me you said yes to that shit bag.” Sam furrowed her brows.

“Why is it any of your business?” She crossed her arms.

“Because he’s doing it just to make his ex jealous. She just broke up with him.” Seungwoo replied. Sam scoffed angrily.

“So you think a guy would only ask me out because he wants to make another girl jealous? You think I’m not good enough for him to just want to be with me?”

“Sam, I didn’t say that. I just know he’s doing it...”

“You’re such an ass. I never said anything when you went out with girls. But now that you know about my crush on you, you think you have the right to tell me who to date Seungwoo? Fuck you.” She stomped away angrily as Seungwoo ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

  


[Originally posted by suengwoo](http://tmblr.co/ZaS1TW2j-duVO)

Sams POV

The nerve of Seungwoo. You had said no to JooHeon but because of Seungwoo, you decided to accept.

  


“I’m going to regret this.” You groaned. On the day of the date, you went to the cafe and waited. You waited a long time for about a couple of hours and watched the day go by. After 2 and a half hours of waiting, you gave up. Looking at your phone, you rolled your eyes.

  


When you arrived at your apartment, you kicked of your shoes angrily.

“Sammy.” You jumped when you heard his voice. Jamie was out with Seungyoun so you didn’t expect anyone to be at the apartment. Least of all, Seungwoo who was on his laptop sitting on the living room couch.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He placed his laptop on the table and stood up. “Did you come to say I told you so? God help me Seungwoo if you say that, I’ll punch you...” You were interrupted when Seungwoo grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you. He stroked your cheek and your eyes fluttered close as he deepened the kiss. Seungwoo was kissing you...Han Seungwoo was kissing you! Your eyes snapped open and you pushed him away. “What...did you just kiss me? Why? Do you feel it’s sad that I liked you all this time and you didn’t know?” You poked your finger into his hard chest. “It’s sad that I just got used by your frat brother for him to get together with the girl he actually likes? You decided, hey sams so pathetic that maybe if I kiss her she’d be fine? Huh?” You were breathing heavily as you continuously poked him. Seungwoo grabbed your hands and hugged you close. You hit him angrily. “You’re an ass. We haven’t talked in 2 years. You don’t know me...”

“I want to show you something. Come on.” He made you sit on the couch next to him as he tinkered with his laptop.

“Seungwoo if you’re going to show me porn, I’m seriously going to smack you.” Seungwoo laughed at your statement.

“Yeah Sammy, I’m so showing you porn right now.” He kissed the side of your head before making you lean against him as he started a video up.

“You’re sick.” But you stayed in that position as you watched the video. Your eyes squinted as you recognized the video. Your first dance performance with the Cheetahs. You watched as the Seungwoo in the video came into view.

“God I’m so proud of her. She’s beautiful.” His eyes were sparkling as he continued filming himself and then switching to you on stage.

  


[Originally posted by focusongyeom](http://tmblr.co/ZAwiSb2kk1-Yx)

Once that video ended, another one started up showcasing another dance performance video and another. You stopped after video number 4.

“Did you go to every performance?” You asked looking back at him.

“I did. It kinda hurt that you didn’t tell me about it but mom and Mama Jung let it slip. I decided to go and never stopped.” Seungwoo shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me about how you felt?” Seungwoo asked stroking a hand down your back.

“I was afraid that I’d lose you. But you ended up hating me cause I ended up angry that you were dating.” Seungwoo pulled you back so that you were leaning against him again.

“Well, is it too late to try?” He asked. “You were kind of right, I was fucking jealous of JooHeon. I wanted to punch him.” You felt his chest vibrate as he growled. You were running the pros and cons through your head. “I feel you thinking Sammy bear.”

“Don’t quote my dad you ass.” You hit his chest as Seungwoo laughed. You kissed him to shut him up.

“Does this kiss mean yes?” Seungwoo mumbled against your lips.

“Ugh okay fine.” You pretended as though it was unimportant. Seungwoo laughed and continued kissing you.

🐻🐻

You groaned and snuggled closer to Seungwoo next to you. You opened your eyes and saw Seungwoo smiling down at you.

“Ugh how long were you awake you weirdo.” You stroked his “Dontrockmeup” tattoo.

“Long enough, for your mom and mine to find us in bed together.” Your eyes widened and you quickly sat up.

“WHAT?” You looked at the watch and groaned. “Oh my god, Sunday brunch. I forgot. Your mom too??? Yah Han Seungwoo! How are you so calm!” You attempted to get up but Seungwoo pulled you on top of him.

“Why are you worried? You’re wearing my shirt. I’m the one they found shirtless.” He kissed your lips running his hands down your back. You were still kissing him when there was a knock at the door.

“Sammy bear, Mama Han and I are waiting.” Your moms sing song voice made you sigh. Seungwoo chuckled at your response.

“Time to get up huh?” You glared at him. You got up and wore shorts underneath Seungwoos shirt so that you were somewhat presentable as you needed to tell the moms that you needed time to get ready. Seungwoo riffled through your clothes.

“What are you doing weirdo?” Seungwoo triumphly held up his hoodie.

“Mine.” He raised his eyebrow. He put it on and you giggled.

“It’s too tight on you so technically it’s mine now.” Seungwoo hugged your waist and nuzzled your cheek.

“Well I did buff up.” He winked making you laugh.

“Come on, time to face the firing squad.” The both of you walked to see your moms giggling with each other. You cleared your throat.

“So how long has this been going on?” Mama Han asked. Seungwoos arm circled your waist as he leaned down.

“About a month mom.” Seungwoo answered.

“Why didn’t the both of you tell us? We could have had family dinners together!” Your mom exclaimed.

“I guess we wanted to see if it worked.If we worked.” You shrugged.

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t bring your daddy Sammy bear. Even though he loves Seungwoo, I don’t know whether he’d hit Seungwoo or hug him.” Your mom joked.

“Mom!” You facepalmed as Seungwoo chuckled. “Okay so this has been fun, but I’m going to get ready.” You leaned up and kissed Seungwoo on the lips causing your moms to awww together. Seungwoo smirked in response. You rolled your eyes and went to change.

“Baby you can come with us too, but maybe you want to put on some pants.” Seungwoos mom laughed. Seungwoo gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and went to grab his pants so he could go over to the frat house and change.

Brunch consisted of the moms teasing the both of you and daddy joining in the teasing when he came to pick your mom up. He even fist bumped Seungwoo to your embarrassment.

———————————————————————

Hope you enjoyed this Seungwoo/Sam spin-off based on the Frat story for Seungyoun!

[Raising money for laptop repairs](https://paypal.me/lollipoplover?locale.x=en_US)—-> Crowdfunding! Please help if you can! Selling Junho Bisang P.C. and X1 albums!


	23. Workout (Hangyul)

“Why can’t you join me? I’m all alone today! Just come work out with me, Hyeongjun! Its not fun working out alone. Plus you promised.” You said entering the Student Lounge while dragging a whiny Hyeongjun. 

[Originally posted by woosie](https://tmblr.co/Z-iDNi2l5Nwsp)

“I’m lazy! Id rather be at the dorms asleep. Plus didn’t someone promise me that Lena would be here as well? He put his bag down on one of the couches and sat down with a huff.You clicked your tongue and kicked the couch he was sitting on. “HEY! That’s mean.” He pouted. You smacked the back of his head and sat down next to him. 

“Youre such a child.” You said tying your shoelaces. “Why don’t you get up of your lazy potato butt and work out for a better body! You promised you would hang with me until Lena got here. But this..” You gestured to his uniform, “Is not work out attire.” You attempted to kick him again but he moved away.

‘You shouldn’t compare me to your lovely Hangyul Hyung with the oh so perfect six pack abs and tight butt?” Hyeongjun teased with a kissy face. “I mean I know Hyung has an awesome body, we’ve all seen it in the locker rooms. You’ve seen it too haven’t you?” He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re such a pervert. I have not.” You defended yourself but you were lying cause you did see it. You had definitely seen it when you were walking by the corridor towards the female changing room and saw Hangyul at the open door of the male changing rooms cause he took his shirt off while walking in so you got a full frontal view of his chiseled chest and six pack abs.The sight of his body made you blush and become a hot topic when you told your friends what you had seen. You had run off immediately into the female changing rooms and some of your friends asked you why didn’t you stay and watch or take a picture. But that would have totally been weird and creepy. You were not a stalker.

[Originally posted by seungyx1n](https://tmblr.co/ZDEOTW2klNIi_)

“Yeah right, you’re basically thinking about him right now.” Hyeongjun scoffed interrupting your internal thoughts about Lee Hangyul.

You were about to say something to him but he decided to look through the gym doors to see who was in there. His eyes widened as he looked through the glass doors. He hurried back towards you with a grin. 

“Y/N! Y/N!” He grabbed your hands and made you stand. “He’s in there alone! Now is your chance! Go and ask him to teach you how to use the equipment. Do what you’re supposed to do and have fun!” He opened the door and pushed you in. You were speechless and stood there like a dummy for a minute after you realised what had happened. From the corner of your eyes, you noticed Hangyul lifting weights near the mirror.

“Bloody weirdo Hyeongjun.” You muttered under your breath cursing him. Why would he leave you alone with Hangyul. Yeah you had a crush on him but never worked up the courage to talk to him. He was a bit of an ass you heard from the grapevine. You tried not to look over as he wore a sleeveless shirt that had a low cutout which showcased his biceps and body. 

‘Stop thinking about the asshole Y/N! You’re entering dangerous territory. Seriously! ABORT. ABORT.’

Hangyul attempted to hide his grin looking at how flustered Y/N was once her cousin, Hyeongjun had left her. He knew Hyeongjun who was a pretty cool guy but Y/N was an aloof human being. He wanted to laugh out loud at what you wearing to the gym. You were wearing a tank top which was this ghastly yellow color with those track pants that look like bellbottoms. Dropping his weights after completing his reps, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiped the sweat off his forehead knowing he would able to see you blush. You always did around him. Its not like he didn’t see you that day when he changed in front of the changing room mirrors. He noticed your eyes widen at his blatant display of his body and laughed slightly. He couldn’t resist teasing you cause he always knew you would react to it.

“You know taking a picture would last much longer.” He said causing you to snap out of your daze. Shaking your head, you tried to get the image of his well defined abs out.

“Huh? Just what are you going on about?” You asked planting your hands on your hips and staring at him.

“You were drooling,Princess.Try to control it.Didn’t you come to work out?” He walked over to the bar and gestured towards the weights. “I’m guessing even the precious princess should be able to carry at least a bit of her weight.” Chuckling he pulled himself up on bar doing chin ups.

“Stop calling me a bloody princess.You ass.” You mumbled the second part under your breath not wanting him to hear. You went and picked up the 5kg weights in each hand. Standing close to the mirror, you spread your feet a shoulder apart and put your arms straight down with them in hand. You rotated bringing the weights to her shoulder but not letting her muscles release like Lena had taught her. Lena was a gym junkie cause of her boyfriend Yohan, who worked out a lot. You found working out was always such a relief especially when you were just from arguing with your parental units. You just finished your reps when your phone beeped.

  
  
  


“Damn it!” You cursed loudly causing Hangyul to look over at you with an annoyed face. This is one of the reasons he preferred to be in the gym room alone. Especially away from some girls, who just come to the gym to ogle at him. He jumped off the bar with flourish and stomped all the way to you.

“You know this is supposed to be an area where people can work out and release without others disturbing the peace.” He growled out. His stance and facial expression made you take a step back towards the mirror until you felt the cold mirror hit your back. You grimaced knowing your escape route had become flawed especially when he had his hands on the sides of your head. His expression and hair made him look like a lion stalking his prey and you were that prey. You closed your eyes instinctively. “Why are your eyes closed?”

“Because I don’t know what you’re going to do to me? I’m warning you though, I will knee you where it hurts so step back.” Opening one eye just to come face to face with his chest, you put your palms on said chest and attempted to push him away. You were unsuccessful in your attempt as he barely budged an inch. “Good god, what the hell do you do to make yourself so buff?” He wanted to be angry for being disturbed but that statement caught his off guard. He wanted to laugh but he controlled it.

“Do you not know the situation you are currently in?” He sighed and leaned towards the mirror which brought the length of his body closer to yours.

“Um..move away! I can’t think.” You looked up to see him staring down at you with an unreadable expression. “What? Stop staring at me!” You exclaimed bringing your hands up to hide your face from his scrutiny. He grabbed your hands and put them down to your sides. You could swear he was rubbing your knuckles with his thumb. “What are you doing?” You asked softly.

“You know when you turn red, it’s kind of cute.” He said with a smirk as he moved closer to you. He moved his hand up your arm. He used the other to grab your waist, pulling you close to him. 

“You’re being absolutely weird right now.” You said trying to pull away but Hangyul held on to you. “Hangyul what are you…” Your words were interrupted when Hangyul kissed you. It started off as a slow caress of your lips but got hot and heavy as the seconds went on. Hangyul kissed you deeply and bit your bottom lip softly. When the both of you separated, he landed one final soft kiss on your lips before pulling away from you completely. It was right timing on his part as Seungyoun came in carrying a basketball.

“Yo Gyul, wanna play ball?” He looked up and noticed the both of you.”Oh hey Y/N! How are you?” He asked with a smile. “Did I interrupt something?” He smirked looking at Hangyul. Hangyul cleared his throat and shook his head. He walked towards Seungyoun and clapped his shoulder.

“Nah man. She was just doing those weird chair exercises girls do and being disruptive. You know me. I can’t with distractions while working out. Basketball sounds awesome. Let’s go.” He quickly walked out the door but not before saying, “See ya princess. Have fun working out.” Seungyoun looked confused at Hangyuls abrupt departure but sent you a wink as he left. You stood there confused for 5 minutes before someone else walked into the gym and asked you if you were alright because you were just standing there. She snapped out of it and apologised before continuing her workout while cursing Hangyul in her head.

——————————————————————

[GoFundMe link](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gofundme.com%2Ff%2Fmacbook-repair-cant-afford-a-new-one&t=NDhiMWVmNDY5YTY2NmFiMGIzMjk3YWM5ZjY5ZGM3ZWQwZDhkZTdmOCxxVWdGQzA0Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188332288613%2Fwhy-cant-you-join-me-im-all-alone-today-just&m=1)

Please let me know if you’re liking the oneshots~ might not write anymore 😅 finding it harder without my laptop which is still at the store.


	24. Clingy (Yohan)

Putting your books in your locker, you felt arms circling your waist and a head rest on your shoulder. A familiar smell surrounded you.

“Hi Yohan.” You greeted with a smile as he kissed your cheek in greeting. You turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. “You’re wearing your glasses today?” You pushed it up his nose for him.

“Yeah was too lazy to put contacts in.” Yohan leaned down and nuzzled your nose. You laughed at his actions. He was so cute.

“Ugh do you guys ever stop?” Looking up you came face to face with Hani’s disgusted expression.

“Don’t be a hater Hani.” Yohan said gruffly. Here we go again. You wondered why the dynamic between these two ended up this way. They never did get along which irritated you. You’d really love for your best friend and boyfriend to be friends but somehow the two always butted heads.

“Oh I’m not. I just don’t like to see her getting frenched by you. Anyways can we please just go to class?” She looked at you and gestured with her arms. You nodded and was about to go with her but Yohan pulled you back into him. He leaned down and kissed you thoroughly as Hani groaned in the background. He gave her a look of triumph as she fake gagged.

“Okay okay you two. Yohan go to your class, Hani come on.” You kissed Yohans cheek and wound your arm around Hani’s arm as you dragged her away from Yohan.

“I can’t believe you became the one thing you used to hate and talk shit about!” Hani said annoyed.

“What do you mean?” You asked confused.

“Uh hello? We used to hate when couples packed on PDA in front of us. But now, you’re that couple! Just because you started dating Kim Yohan. So you’re a hypocrite.” Hani said.

“That’s mean! I’m not like those couples. They were disgusting! Yohan and I..we just…”

“Ah ah ah. Don’t bullshit me alright. You’re that couple.Youve become that girl.” She said as you both sat down in the class. Your phone chimed and she raised an eyebrow before grabbing your phone and reading the message. “I rest my case.” She returned the phone to you while rolling her eyes.

“Yohan and I are normal! And I’ll prove it to you.” You crossed your arms and huffed.

“Whatever. I’ll see it when I believe it.” Hani said in challenge.

“Are you challenging me?” You asked.

“Yeah, I dare you not to show any PDA with Yohan.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well you wouldn’t be a hypocrite anymore.”

“Uh no, if I have to do this, you’re not getting away. You have to go on a date with Hangyul.” You smiled evilly.

“NOOO.” Hani moaned. “Ugh fine! You couldn’t last anyway. Plus! You have to keep this a secret from Yohan. Cause if he knows about it, he’ll help you and that’s cheating.”

“Fine you’re on.” Hani and you did your handshake.

🐻🐻

While the both of you were waiting in the lunch line, you felt arms encircle your waist.

“Hi baby.” Yohan greeted you. He leaned down to kiss you but you pulled yourself out of his grasp quickly. Yohan looked at you in confusion.

“Hi!” You said super enthusiastically. “So what are you getting?” You said keeping Yohan at a distance. Hani had to smother her laughter at your actions.

“Oh I’m thinking noodles.” He said. He tried to hold your hand but you started talking about classes expressively using your hands so he wouldn’t be able to hold them. You avoided him trying to kiss you or holding your hand the whole day.

“Well that’s day 1 out.” Hani said. You smacked her arm. Day 2,3 and 4 repeated the same way as you dodged Yohans kisses and attempts to hold you in any way. It started making him very confused and annoyed every time it happened. It blew up when Hani joined your date that Saturday.

“Okay Y/N. What’s up?” He asked after he dragged you away from Hani.

“Um nothing! What are you talking about? Come on let’s go back to Hani.” You attempted to walk back but Yohan grabbed your arm.

“Y/N…” He said in warning. “Do you think I’m stupid that I won’t realize something is up?” You knew Yohan was getting angry. You sighed in response.

“Hani said we do too much public displays of affection. And I used to hate seeing couples do that..so I’m such a hypocrite for doing it with you.” You said quickly. Yohan raised an eyebrow.

“So you bring Hani…on our date because you think we do too much PDA?” Yohan scoffed. “That’s utter bullshit. Why the fuck do you listen to Hani?”

“Yohan…” He stopped you.

“You know what, great, let Hani join our date. It’s just great.” He said walking off towards where the both of you had left Hani.

“Ugh Yohan! Don’t be pissed.” You said. You grabbed his arm but he pulled away.

Waving a finger in your face, “Ah ah ah, don’t want Hani to say you’re one of those PDA people.” He smirked evilly. “Come on, can’t keep that weirdo waiting.” Yohan grabbed his phone out and continued walking. You sighed. Yohans evil smiles creeped you out cause it was usually directed at his opponents.

🐻🐻

“And why the heck is Hangyul here.” Hani mumbled.

“Because you decided to crash our date.” You said as you watched your boyfriend walk ahead with Hangyul. They were both teasing each other and playing about. You hated it, not Hangyul personally but when Hangyul was around, Yohan played with him loads. You could say…you were jealous.

“Well I didn’t expect it to be at a theme park. I thought he’d bring you to a cafe or something.” Hani sounded apologetic.

“Well I guess at least he has a partner in Hangyul for the rides.I was worried about that.” You pouted.

Up front, Hangyul laughed at Yohan’s plan.

“Are you serious about that? Y/N does have a short temper. And she’s scary when she is on her rants.” Hangyul shuddered. Yohan grinned cause he knew exactly that. And that’s exactly what he was hoping for. “You’re absolutely evil sometimes. Never know when you look at that rabbit face of yours.” Hangyul yelped when Yohan punched him in the arm. “Hey!”

“Just do what I say.” Yohan nudged him. Yohan and Hangyul walked ahead without turning to check if the girls were following them. They got into line for a haunted house. You furrowed your brows.

“Are we going for this?” You asked confused. “You hate haunted houses.You never go when I ask you to.” You poked Yohan.

“Well Hangyul wanted to go and I thought why not. I’m good.” He said curtly as he moved away. Even in the haunted house, Yohan and Hangyul clinged together whilst you were supporting Hani who got scared. These things didn’t phase you since your grandmother always claimed to have the ‘seeing eye’ and you were immune to all things supernatural plus these were actors. Yohan ignored you throughout the whole thing as he was laughing with Hangyul when they came out.

[Originally posted by x1-s](https://tmblr.co/ZiemmW2iZU85Q)

“Your screams honestly.” Hangyul laughed holding his ribs. You watched them interact and felt a pang of jealousy hit. “I’m hungry.” Hangyul announced.

“Let’s go to the food court!” Yohan announced. They both ignored Hani and you as they walked towards the direction of the food court.

“Well!They didn’t even ask our opinion.” Hani huffed.

“Well thanks for crashing our date and now Hangyuls here.” You rolled your eyes.

“I already apologized!” Hani exclaimed.

“Just let’s go before we lose them.” You dragged her towards the court and noticed Hangyul and Yohan at the counter for pizza. Your line of sight went towards a group of girls behind them who were giggling and whispering.

[Originally posted by cafeyeon](https://tmblr.co/Z0b8Bq2lWHlox)

“Wow they’re so good looking.” You heard one whisper to her friend as you and Hani stood behind them. “Do you think they’re single?” The girls continued whispering about how hot they were and one eventually decided to be brave. She touched Yohan on the arm and he turned.

“Hi! We were wondering if you guys were hanging out alone?” The girl asked boldly.

“Yeah you could join us if you want!” Another said enthusiastically. The other girls in their group chimed in their agreement. Yohan looked sheepish as he started rubbing his neck while Hangyul smiled wolfishly.

“Well we’d be happy to join you girls, but our ball and chain are right behind you.” The girls turned and saw the murderous expression on your face. They pouted at Hangyul and Yohan as the guys stepped away and joined behind the two of you instead. You rolled your eyes as the girls kept looking back at the guys who were chatting about taekwondo. During lunch, Yohan completely ignored you and even when getting on the rides, he chose to go with Hangyul instead. The sun started setting and the last ride was the Ferris wheel. At this point, you were annoyed and frustrated. Hangyul and Yohan had their arms around each other in the line while girls around them started chattering away as they looked at the both of them. Yeah you got it, they’re good looking guys but one of them was yours. When you reached the front of the line, you turned, grabbing Yohans hand and said, “Fuck it. We’re going alone.” Hani and Hangyul were confused but you gestured to the staff in charge to lock the door after you pulled Yohan in. Yohan sat on the seat with his brows furrowed.

“Y/N what…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as you silenced him with your lips on his. You sat on his lap and he put his hands on your hip to steady you. “What are you doing?” He mumbled against your lips.

“Kissing you, you ass!” You said after detaching yourself from him and sitting on the seat opposite of him. “I can’t believe you basically called Hangyul out and totally ignored me! I didn’t know Hani would be here today!” You said.

“It’s your fault. Do you think I was happy hearing that we’re too much? We’re dating! Obviously I want to hold your hand and kiss you!” Yohan retorted back. “It didn’t feel good to be told that, Y/N.”

“I’m sorry. I let Hani get to me.” Yohan raised his eyebrow.

“Obviously. She doesn’t even like me.” He said.

“No I think it has something to do with Hangyul. Also! You and him are like a couple sometimes.” You said grumpily. Yohan smirked as he looked at you. You gasped in realization. “You did that on purpose!” Yohan shrugged. You lifted your foot up to kick him but he grabbed it.

“Come here.” He patted on the bench seat next to him. You pouted. “Y/N…” He said in a deep voice. You huffed loudly before sitting next to him. Yohan put his hand on your cheek and leaned in to kiss you. He started off softly but deepened the kiss when you started responding. He bit your lip softly making you moan.

Smiling against your lips, “You do anything like that again, expect a punishment.” You poked his side causing him to jump.

“Is that a promise?” You joked before grabbing his collar and pulling him back to you. The ride was spent not concentrating on the view but reaquanting yourself with Yohans lips.

Meanwhile…

“Ugh I cant believe they did that.” Hani complained. She ended up having to ride with Hangyul who was just smirking in front of her. “What?” She asked fed up with him not saying anything and just looking at her.

“Just admiring your beauty.” He flirted.

“Ack.” Hani scoffed.

“Why dont we do exactly what the both of them are currently doing?” Hangyul nodded at the carriage in front of them where Yohan and Y/N were making out.

“In your dreams, Lee Hangyul.”

———————————————————————-

Might be my last one shot. Thanks for enjoying the X1 oneshots-


	25. Wooseok-President

You were nervous, walking down the long corridor to the student union room. You were new, but the class rep who was generally in charge had asked you to run the documents down to the student body union room. You hated meeting new people, and now you had to take time out to do this? You were supposed to be back in your place in the halls, relaxing and watching ‘Running Man’ but instead you had to do her job. You knocked on the door, but there was no reply. Trying the knob which wasn’t locked, you walked into an empty room. The class rep had told you that you needed to pass it to the Vice President urgently and to make sure it landed right in his hands. The urgency is why she asked you to do it cause she had an appointment in town. You looked around the empty room and noticed another door that had the President Plaque on it. You walked closer and heard a noise coming from it. The door was slightly ajar, so you peeked through it, hoping you’d see the VP so that you could leave.

Your eyes widened as you spotted a guy having sex with a girl who was on the desk in front of him. They were both still clothed, but you weren’t naive. It was clear they were having sex because he was thrusting as she moaned very loudly. You blushed at the sounds and words that were coming out of the girl’s mouth, but you couldn’t get yourself to move and ended uprooted at the spot watching. The guy seemed somewhat familiar to you, so you watched his face to try and place him. His arms were flexing at the sides of the girl as he continued thrusting into her.

“Oh, Wooseok, harder!” The girl suddenly moaned out. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down, attempting to kiss him, but he turned so that she ended sucking his neck instead. “Oh, Wooseok, I’m close!” She continued. Wait, …she said Wooseok. You gasped as you realized that was the name of the uptight president of the student union in the college. That’s why he seemed familiar. Fortunately, the girl was too into it and was moaning pretty loudly, which covered up your gasp, but your eyes widened as you looked at Wooseok’s face and noticed him smirking at you. You squeaked and quickly ran away through the giant doors. You couldn’t believe you were caught being a voyeur.

🐻🐻

“Y/N!” The class rep stopped you just as you were leaving class the next day. “Did you end up passing the papers to the VP?” She inquired. 

“Um…there was no one there, so I left it on the table. With a note. I hope that was okay?” You said softly. The class rep waved you off. 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine! Thanks!” She said before leaving. You let out the breath you were holding and walked towards the lunchroom. You usually grabbed food towards the end of the day, since that’ll be the time that there would be fewer people eating. You were new and often always ate alone anyways. 

You sat down after deciding to eat bibimbap, which was one of your favorites. You had just put a spoonful of rice in your mouth when someone sat in front of you. 

You coughed in shock as Wooseok tilted his head at you. 

“Y/N, right?” He asked in a deep voice. Hearing him say your name caused shivers to run down your body. He smirked as he leaned closer. “Now, did you enjoy the show yesterday? You ran away before I could catch you, little one.” You gulped as you stared at his face.

“I..didn’t mean to. I was there to deliver the papers that the class rep asked me to. I..didn’t mean to um..watch you?” You cursed yourself. Why the hell didn’t you run away? Such a dumb dumb. He leaned closer, and you caught your breath at how good he looked even though he was hiding behind this nerdy persona. “Also I’m not little!” You huffed. Wooseok raised his eyebrow at your tone. He realized that underneath that shy exterior, a wild cat lay hidden. 

“Well, a little pervert like you must have enjoyed it.” Wooseok grinned as he noticed the widening of your eyes. “I’m sure people would be interested to know the new girls’ interest.” 

“What? You can’t!” You exclaimed. Being invisible was much better than being known for something negative. 

“I guess you have to do what I say then.” Wooseok grinned while you looked on worriedly. 

🐻🐻

“Stupid. Asshole. Motherfucker.” You were cursing under your breath trying to lift the boxes from the storage room. Wooseok was a slave driver but NO ONE KNEW. Everyone sang his praises. That he was a good student body president, he was kind; he is sweet and handsome. How were they so BLIND? You were doing yet another of his chores. That wasn’t even the worst part! The worst part was standing guard whenever he had one of his girls over. You shuddered when you recalled the sounds those girls made but you were unsure whether it was out of disgust or… Its been a month since that incident and you were under his thumb. 

You had wondered how people still thought he was so innocent but you found out the girls were all technically working ladies. Not a student here. That’s how, he was able to keep it a secret. You huffed as you finally got the box in your hands and walked down the empty hallway. It was already 8pm, so everyone was either home or out having fun. You kicked the door open because your hands were full and startled when a girl squealed causing you to drop the box. You almost crushed your foot but jumped out of the way. You should have expected to hit your hand at the other table though, because of your clumsiness, avoiding one thing, always caused another injury. 

“Ugh what the hell, who are you, little girl?” A very voluptuous girl stood in front of you with a sneer on her face. “Ughh look at you, so fucking ugly. Can’t you see that you interrupted my time with Wookie?” She pointed her long fingernails into your shoulder and you winced at the pain. You looked over her shoulder at Wooseok who seemed bored. His shirt was open showcasing his abs whereas the girl in front of you was just in her bra and skirt. She poked your shoulder again with her talon-like nails and your eyes started watering as she cursed at you. 

“Get out,” Wooseok said bluntly. The girl in front of you smirked. 

“Yeah get out ugly.” She started pushing you again and that’s when you fell. “Oh god, what a klutz.” She laughed. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Get out.” Wooseok was getting angry as his voice got deeper. You stood up and kept your eyes down because you didn’t want to show your tears to either of them. 

“Ugh, is she deaf?” 

“I meant you, Aram,” Wooseok said causing you to look up as he tossed the girls’ shirt at her. The girl looked at him in disbelief. 

“What? You’re tossing me out?” She screeched. “For this?” She pointed at you on the floor. 

“Are you not going to go?” He asked in a bored tone. “Do you want me to tell President Cho what you were doing when you were supposed to do his errands, Secretary Lee?” His voice got deeper and by the end of the sentence, you shivered at the intensity in them. Aram screeched angrily before putting her shirt on, grabbing her bag and leaving but not without parting words. 

“NEVER AGAIN WOOSEOK.” You could hear her heels click-clacking away. Wooseok sighed as he looked at you on the floor. 

“Are you not going to get up?” He asked. You attempted to and winced at the pain in your wrist. He grabbed your hand and looked at it. He groaned loudly and buttoned up his shirt. “Come on.” He pushed you out the door and grabbed your uninjured hand. 

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“My place.”

“What?” You asked stopping. “Why?”

“Because you need to get that checked!” Wooseok continued dragging you, putting you in his car and driving off.

“You live off campus?” You asked softly. 

“Hmm.” He hummed in reply. 

“I’m sorry.” You said pursing your lips. 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Cause she ran off.” You replied. Wooseok smirked and shook his head.

“She was getting clingy and annoying anyways.” He shrugged. The car ride was silent and you then found yourself in his large and fancy apartment. 

“Hyung! You home?” Wooseok called out as he knocked the door of one of the rooms. The door opened and a beautiful girl walked out greeting Wooseok. She was wearing a large shirt which was a mans and shorts. 

“Noona, is Hyung here?” Wooseok asked. 

“He’s in the shower. What’s up?” She asked. 

“Ah she hurt her wrist I think.” He pointed at you. The girl turned to look at you and you blushed under her scrutiny. 

“Well I’m not Seungwoo but I could have a look?” The girl said. “Hi sweetie, I’m Sam.” She introduced herself. “Mind if I take a look?” She asked. You nodded. She asked about how the accident occurred and you explained omitting the reason for it a.k.a Wooseoks booty call. “It’s sprained, just some ice and a splint. I think Seungyoun has one in his room, Wooseok.” She said. Wooseok nodded and went to grab it. “So I’ve never met one of Wooseoks girlfriends. You’re a little cutie aren’t you.” Sam smiled leaning back against the couch. 

“We’re not…we don’t…” You stuttered. Wooseok came out and grabbed your wrist and put the splint on it. 

“Aww aren’t you guys cute.” Sam had zeroed in on Wooseok holding your hand carefully. She had never seen him act like that around a girl. The pair were engrossed with each other. Sam felt a hand stroke the back of her neck and looked up. Lips kissed hers and she smiled. 

“I wondered where you went.” Seungwoo smiled and sat next to her. “Well well well, who do we have here?” Seungwoo asked as he put his arm around Sam. 

“Wooseoks girlfriend Y/N.” Sam said leaning into Seungwoo.

“I’m not…” Wooseok put his hand on your mouth to stop you. 

“Yeah my girlfriend. So we’re going into my room.” Wooseok pulled you up and dragged you away. “Thanks noona!” He called out. He pushed you onto the bed and closed the door. 

“Why didn’t you tell them I’m not?” You asked incredulously. Wooseok put his tongue in his cheek looking at you. 

“Well you ruined my time with Aram. Plus your wrist is swollen, so I can’t exactly ask you to do chores anymore…so what am I going to do with you, little one.” Wooseok said slyly. Your eyes widened as he leaned over you in the bed. You leaned away from him but ended up falling flat on your back with Wooseok right on top of you. You put your hand up against his mouth stopping him. 

“Not when you have her residual nastiness.” You said quickly. Wooseok raised an eyebrow. Placing a kiss against your hand, he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Interesting how you didn’t flat out say no. But let me tell you, I never kiss those girls. So me doing this, should tell you something right?“ You looked at him blankly causing him to sigh. "Another time then little one.” He kissed your cheek. He continued doing so making your cheeks feel hot and only stopped when your stomach let out an embarrassing growl. You covered your face. “Come on hungry little monster. I’ll feed you.” He brought you to the kitchen and you had dinner with Sam and Seungwoo which was a fun night. You stayed over since the dorms had curfew and you missed it. 

* * *

I hope you enjoy this oneshot! I’ll be doing medical electives and am raising money for it! If you’re interested to purchase X1 AR photocards QL/Bisang version (Hyung Line) do send me a message! 

Or you could donate to this (if you like the stories!) —-> [https://www.paypal.me/tdr2504](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.paypal.me%2Ftdr2504&t=N2EyNmQwYjcxZDUwYmMwOTQwNzJlMjQzYWYwZjI0OWFmOWUyODkyMSxtcW9MYlZMbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AvCwZtVITULcugcbhdqaHPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdontlockmeup-seungwoonie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188772263738%2Fwooseok-oneshot-president-you-were-nervous-walking&m=1)

Any amount would be helpful! 💕

Leave comments! Join the crowdfund!


End file.
